Kami Kami No Mi
by Batdoge
Summary: Like many a story before through the magical powers of fanfiction Luffy has become a god but this time a with the full on powers of each and every God. OP Luffy but not a Mary Sue/Gary Stue I promise. Same dumb and dense Luffy like always. Rated T for now but liable to change with time, Will probably do pairing later if the story is read enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: God Comes Down to earth**

7 years ago Fushia Village, Dawn Island

The Red-Hairs Pirates have taken to the pub within Fushia village taking the small village as a base of operations until further notice. Upon closer inspection one could see a pair sitting directly at the back. This pair was one Red Haired Shanks, a man with three scars across his left eye, some averagely loose brown pants, an untidy white shirt, and an overtly large black cloak shouldered over his back. While across from him was the young Monkey D. Luffy, The very center of our story.

"I'll be a great pirate! I have a punch like a pistol!" Luffy Exclaimed. The entire Red-Hairs crew had a jolly laugh at that one.

"Sure you do Luffy, but you can't be a great pirate on just punches. You're much to young and you can't even swim." Shanks replied with a downward look from Luffy.

"But I can learn to swim, and I'm seven years old. That's definitely old right?" Luffy questions.

"No, it's not, its quite young actually. Give it around ten years before you even think of sailing off." Shanks Retorted causing Luffy to yet again look at the floor forlorn and depressed as his situation was grave for him becoming a pirate this early in his life and thinking about it too much hurt his head way too much. So to rid his mind of such thoughts Luffy looked around the bar seeing all of Shanks crew-mates and thinking I'll definitely have a lot of Nakama like Shanks. But as his head moved on it found a treasure box directly to his left and brought his thinking to what might Shanks carry in a treasure box with him at all times not even leaving it on the ship? But unfortunately for Luffy that question would not be answered now because 1. It hurt his head to much to think about and 2. a new visitor had arrived.

"I see that the pirates have taken to the bar already" stated a large man with a goatee, black hair, and an X shaped scar above his right eye " You've gotta have some rum left so give me all that you've got."

"I'm sorry but we're all out of rum, this man here bought all we had left." Makino, the bar maid, said pointing at Shanks.

"Hey no big deal Makino, I've only taken a sip so if you want it you can have it, whoever you are?" Shanks replied drunkenly

"Higuma, if you were wondering, but as if I'd take anything from a filthy pirate. In fact why don't you and your crew get on your ship and leave, and never come back!" Higuma answered angrily smashing the bottle of rum all over Shanks nice white shirt staining it a horrid orange.

"But, why is the rum gone?" Shanks questioned not knowing in his drunken stupor it was knocked out of his hands "Ohh Hahahaha nothing I can do about it now" Finally noticing the spilled rum as Higuma leaves the bar angrily "Sorry Makino I'll clean it up later" Shanks said

"No, it's fine Shanks, I've got this" Makino replied

"Shanks, How could you let them do that to you, You could've easily kicked his butt, no problem" Luffy angrily retorted

"And what would that have achieved Luffy? I'll tell you because we can't sit here for three days while you think, Nothing Luffy, Nothing. Take it from me a guy like that wasn't even worth fighting all he had for anyone was insults he'd never be a real fight. Truth be told you can't win everything with just your fists its something you'll have to get through your thick skull sometime Luffy." Shanks answered but Luffy was not satisfied and all of Shanks talk made Luffy have to thinking and all this thinking made Luffy Hungry and curious. This led to Luffy opening the treasure chest which for half a millisecond he thought why wasn't it locked but the other was infatuated by the fact that the box was filled with food which Luffy loved with all his heart and more. So as the stories been told a thousand times Luffy grabbed the weirdly angelically sounded fruit this time and shoved it into his mouth and stress ate it so hard it went down in one gulp. "Shit! What was that sound? Where did the fruit go? Luffy you need to tell me." Shanks asked questioningly looking everywhere and even shaking Luffy after hearing the sound

"I ate it Shanks, it tasted like barf covered in dog shit, why would you even have a fruit like that Shanks?" Luffy questioned looking ready to Barf

"Luffy you IDIOT, that was a devil fruit, you'll never be able to swim...ever" Shanks said

"What? Now I'll never be a pirate stupid fruit, all it does is takes away your ability to swim" Luffy fumed

"Well... Not exactly, the devil fruits do also give you powers for you're ability to be in water but we didn't even know what that one was and we probably never will now" Shanks explained

"Wow, wonder what my power is maybe it'll something cool like being able to shoot laser beams, or become an awesome cyborg. pew! pew! pew!." Luffy exclaimed

"Actually no Luffy devil fruits don't work like that, there are actually three types of devil fruits paramecia, zoan, and logia. Paramecia's change how your body works in differ..." Luffy was already bored and couldn't listen to the rest of his lecture and instead vested to do like his future brother and take a short power nap. "And that's how devil fruits work... Luffy? Luffy? LUFFY!" This final exclamation woke Luffy up from his short nap and vested his interest back onto Shanks. "You weren't listening were you?"

"Not at all" Luffy replied "I'm gonna go back home see you tomorrow Shanks"

"LUFFY, you can't do that you don't even know what could happen you could be made of plasma for gosh sakes. I'm not reaching him am I?" Shanks questioned

"Nope" Everyone in the bar unisonly said.

* * *

Days Later

The Bandits under control of Higuma came back to small village and had started to harass the people of the town yet again. But this time there was a boy, a lone boy fighting on his own turf waiting for the bandits right in the town square and he said

"Fight me Higuma I'm ten times the man you'll ever be" the time after will not be described as what Higuma did to Luffy should not be told to anyone anywhere for saying that or insulting Higuma in that way and therefore has been censored and we'll be moving on now.

"Shanks you need to save Luffy he tried to fight of Higuma in the town square and ohh it's not looking pretty" Makino stated

"Right on my way" Shanks answered rushing out of the bar to save their little buddy "I suggest you let Luffy go Higuma, before you get yourself hurt" Shanks said looking at Luffy's bloodied body covered in wait, what? Gold, actually it seemed like the gold was the blood and it was dripping out of Luffy's body "So his devil fruit might have something to do with that" Shanks whispered

"What are You going to do about it your just a filthy pirate who gets drunk all day, like you could even save a bottle of rum from being broken on your own head. Why don't you do as I suggested earlier and get out of this town and leave it to me." Higuma stated

"I'm just here for the boy Higuma just leave and you won't have to get rough and tough with us now will you?" Shanks answered

"I'm done with this attack men and leave no survivors" Higuma scoffed as all his men ran toward Shanks crew in a charge but were suddenly bewildered as a stray tumbleweed crossed their paths and they saw a figure, a figure of Yasopp Shanks best gunner in a wild west pose and for a while all was still... until Yasopp pulled out his musket in a quickdraw and quickly shoots most of the men within and near instant headshoting as many as possible but killing all of them in an easy shot and then pulling the musket to his leap and let out low breath separating all the smoke left from his gunshots from the gun

"But where's Higuma?" Shanks questioned

"Leaving for the beach on a getaway vacation I see" Yasopp replied

"Serves you right brat, I mean you almost got me killed today with all the racket you made. I'll never attack a pirate again" Higuma stated loudly as all that Luffy could do was groan as all the golden blood in his was leaking out surely and slowly while also healing at an unprecedented rate. But at that same moment a sea king appeared and lowly growled at the raft they both had shared "AAAAAHHHH" Higuma screeched upon the horrid sight while a moment later his scream was silenced like a wave crashing on a beach his life had ended without much care from anyone anywhere. But that's not what mattered as even more importantly the sea king destroyed the raft which meant that an end for Luffy seemed nigh but all of a sudden there was a red flash and all of a sudden Shanks was there and he gave the monster a good fright with only one word

"Leave" and with that the monster vanished but taking with him much more valuable than could be stated with words, Shanks arm

* * *

A While Later

"Goodbye Shanks, but remember next time I see you I'm gonna be an even better pirate than you, though I don't know what that is" Luffy said.

"Well, the only thing better than me in the ranking system would be King of the Pirates, is that your goal Luffy? If it is I have something for you that I'm gonna hold you to giving back to me later ,alright?" Shanks asked

"Yeah I'll be king of the Pirates with a crew just as great, no better than yours, and I'll be super strong stronger than maybe that whitebeard guy you were talking about" Luffy exclaimed

"Alright then Luffy if that's so then I guess I'll be leaving this hat in your care until you can get to the grand line and give it back to me." Shanks stated taking his own straw hat off of his head and plopping it on Luffys in an almost perfect fit but he'd grow into it. Looking back at Luffy as he left he could almost feel that he was along with the rest of the next generation going to become great pirates as good as him maybe but what was he thinking Luffy might go get himself killed in a whirlpool before he could even get to the next island, but it was a price he was willing to put his stock in.

* * *

That is the end of the Prologue read and review if you so choose and I will try to read all criticism, just for the fun of it

Also as for Luffy's will be god powers if you have suggestions please comment them and provide evidence from a holy book that a god used it and it can be from literally any religion even mostly dead ones like greek/roman mythology or norse mythology, shinto, hindu, buddhist, christian, muslim, and chinese or more also work any power that these god's have displayed he will be able to use so if you could provide evidence for each of these powers as well that would be great has to be from a holy book or book accepted for that religions stories or myth's. I will also provide evidence or proof of the powers I'm describing if someone is confused as to how or what Luffy may have done using his new devil fruit


	2. Chapter 2

**Chatper Uno: Get on with it already**

10 years later, East Blue

It was a nice day, a bit cloudy but one could really accept the clouds on a day like this with all the blistering heat the sun giveth. But that is not why we are here today, or really why you're here today, moving on. Sailing peacefully and unhindered we find a simple cruise ship where do to the heat all the real passengers were under deck in the ballroom but what really matters is what going on above deck where we see two simple sailor men having a fine day but sadly without any rum. But avast on the starboard bow there lies a barrel which by hope of dear god is filled with some alcohol to wash the day away with so one of them sailors says to the other

"How much you wanna bet I can grapple that barrel there and get us some rum?"

"I bet nothing you suck at grappling" the other soldier replied

"Oh yeah" The sailor steamed as he threw a grapple at the barrel but not only did he miss by around five meters he was also around ten whole meter back from it as his throw was not strong enough to get the grapple that far. after this trifling failure a loud voice came from the main mast with four words

"Wow, you suck Jack. I mean I at least would've been able to throw it far enough to be close to the barrel" The voice said. all this fun was not unbeknownst to one Luffy who sat laughing on his cloud high above of the failures of one Jack

"Shishishishishi, I'd never have someone so bad as that Jack on my crew" all the while watching from his perch the ship of one Alvida, but not like he knew her or cared who it was he just knew it was a pirate and wanted to watch just how pirates worked on his first day out on the sea while also speaking to himself "Y'know I should really get a new boat sometime soon, that whirlpool was one wrecker, but this cloud ain't gonna stay comfy forever and how am I gonna be a pirate without a boat. Also how many crew should I have? I know I'll get twelve, twelve sounds just about right, yeah twelve" he said whilst laying his head back down on his cloud hoping the cloud wouldn't move all the way to West Blue like last time and he'd have to roll himself all the way back.

"PIRATES! pirates off the starboard bow!" The voice said from the main mast yet again after seeing the completely pink ship, which by the way kinda made it less scary until he realized that a pink ship meant it was Alvida's ship, he could see it from the black flag and they were doomed.

"Get on that ship and get me all the booty you can get and don't leave until you've got me everything" Alvida screeched at her crew as they had started to board the opposing cruise ship "Especially you Coby I better not see you on this ship again until you have a whole box of jewelry to enhance my great beauty." Alvida ordered kicking Coby all the way onto the other ship. Now's where the story gets interesting you'd say as Coby searched the ship and found a barrel on the inside but was soon surrounded by his fellow Alvida pirates sorrounding the barrel hoping it to be full of alcohol like the before mentioned sailors of this cruise ship. Instead inside they found a fruit like that a grape but with swirls and such all around and it smelled nasty and so as to quickly hide it they shoved it into poor little Coby's mouth. Due to the extreme stress of the day Coby ate said fruit accidentally and looked fit to barf right after due to the ensuing horrible taste. leading him straight out and onto the deck to empty his stomach of all of it's belonging despite the fruit already becoming one with the boy.

"Wow that kid must be sea sick or something" Luffy questioned from upon his perch in the sky looking down on sad Coby who looked fit to pee his pants "Well I guess I could help the poor lad might lead to some fun or even a new boat, it's decided that kid's gonna get me my second boat!" Luffy exclaimed jumping off of his cloud onto the ship falling from the heaven but a little too fast as he went right through the poop deck and into the ballroom smashing quite a bit of dancers, pirates, and sailors alike. It was now time for Luffy to show what he learned in those ten years both about his devil fruit and his own physical strength against these Alvida pirates and in a spacious ballroom too.

"Get him he killed my buddy" Many of the pirates said in unison rushing towards Luffy.

"Oh shit! Ohh, sorry I forgot about my powers I'll get right too it" Luffy feigned fear for but a moment before ducking under one mans swipe from the left to jumping back from another jab right to the gut front and center. "That was close guess I actually better try next time" Luffy joked putting his hand on his head before poking a finger at each of the pirates surrounding him he counted seven but he was bad at counting and probably counted one twice. With this in mind Luffy jumped right into the fray, literally. He jumped to the man right in front of him leaving himself wide open until he struck with his fist so fast and hard it knocked the man out cold. The next two decided to do a duel attack by slicing at both his left side and his right respectively but Luffy was ready and jumped onto the blades themselves and spun his arms around pushing the men onto the floor. Despite not having the Gomu Gomu No Mi Luffy still had quite lanky arms you see which he used to flip himself up around ten meters away from the five men remaining.

But while you probably want to hear more about that I wanted to cut back to Coby. Moving on Coby was still on deck when all of a sudden he heard Alvida's voice herself and started shaking as she walked towards Coby and growled

"Coby didn't I tell you to be searching for jewelry to complete my set?" whilst Coby was trembling and had finally done the deed and peed his pants.

"Y-yes M-Miss Alvida, y-you did I'll get right on that for you" Coby squeaked walking away slowly hoping she would let this pass

"Coby this is the last straw and to keep you from insubordination again, I'm gonna kill you!" Alvida screamed bringing down her large mace onto Coby's head except for the fact there was one slight problem... Coby didn't feel anything, it was like being kid punched despite the fact that that hit would've normally killed a man. This overjoyed Coby to no end as he saw that he could defeat Alvida here and now, even take her to the Marines and become a marine like he had always dreamed of doing.

"No Alvida, I'm going to kill you, and then I'll take your head back to the marines and become a marine myself!" Coby said grinning with a new and exciting feeling of adrenaline at the fact Alvida couldn't hurt anymore even though he didn't know how or why. With this newfound adrenaline Coby did a sweeping blow with his feet which in all circumstances shouldn't have hit Alvida due to her rotund nature and Coby's short kid legs but it did and the nature as to how it had revealed itself as Coby saw his legs had grown three fold in one move. "If this is all a dream, its the best dream I've ever had!" Coby screamed at the top of his lungs. Coby then used his extended leg to pole to Alvida hoping the downward motion would cause her to definitely feel his next punch right to her face, which it did while also pushing both him and Alvida right into the ballroom with Luffy and the rest of what remained of Alvida's crew

"Hey, it's that kid I was gonna make get me a boat, how ya doin' kid?"Luffy questioned. As Luffy questioned though a pirate came from behind to try to attack Luffy but his sword was caught by what seemed to be an extra pair of hands and arm's jutting from Luffy's shoulders holding the blade in a praying position behind his back while simultaneously the pirates was continually being punched in the gut by arms protruding from Luffy's pits "that's why you never sneak up on Monkey D. Luffy, Kid. I have more arms than you have lives" Luffy proudly said finally dropping the KOed man and then flexed all six of his arms. At the sight of this all the four pirates left dropped their weapons and walked away cause they were not going to deal with that shit.

"I'll kill all of you if you don't come back there and beat him while I take out Coby here!" Alvida screamed. The display of Luffy's 'guns' did not impress Coby in the slightest and with all that had gone on, he was certain this was a dream no matter how much he wanted it to be reality. So with this new dream thought he thought why not play the part and stated

"I'll escape with you but I'm not making you a boat. Just wait till I finish this, this, this Fat Bitch over here" It took a lot for Coby to pull that out of his ass as he was still somewhat scared of Alvida but now not any more now he was his own man.

"I'll let you at her then" Luffy responded retracting all his extra arms and sitting on some of the wreckage from earlier while watching a weird red head running away but didn't try to stop her as he thought he would run into her again. Coby charged toward Alvida keeping his arm back hoping that his arm would grow like his leg had done earlier, which it did allowing him to spring it back causing such force to push her straight out of the ship and into the ocean but not far, but that didn't matter as a cannonball hit her straight on probably instantly killing her

"Shit! it's the marines, we gotta run" Luffy shouted grabbing Coby's arm which sadly stretched as he had grabbed it and pulled him along until he reached a rowboat which he broke the keeping it on the ship dropping it dropping into the ocean with Coby ready to go onto their next adventure which we all now what happens next.

* * *

Hours Later finally docked at Shell Town

"Thank god we had favorable winds otherwise with your poor navigation skills we woulda been stuck at sea for days and we could've died" Coby said

"But did we Coby? See thats whats important, now onto bigger questions, wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked passing by a stall and giving the man a coin for the apple he took from the stall which wasn't bad in any way to Luffy's tastes if you were wondering

"For the last time No Luffy, I don't want to join your crew I wanna be a Marine and hunt pirates like Alvida" Coby answered while walking up the road with Luffy and hopefully to the marine base so he could join before this dream ended. "Ahhh this is such a great dream isn't it Luffy" Coby finally questioned to himself except for the fact that a literal second later he was pinched right on his arm by one notorious pirate Luffy "What ya do that for Luffy?"

"To prove this isn't a dream y'know people say pinch me I'm dreaming but you weren't so I pinched you." Luffy answered

"You're a real Homo Sapiens Neanderthalis aren't you?" Coby asked

"Coby stop you using make up words and start speaking English again." Luffy replied finally getting to the marine base door with Coby "Y'know I do actually have another question for you Coby and it has nothing to do with you joining my crew. Would you like to trade devil fruits?" Luffy asked.

"What are you talking about Luffy I don't have devil fruit." Coby replied

"Yeah you do, it's the thing that allows you to stretch your body, kinda like how mine allows me to grow extra arms or well that's just getting off point but yeah you do Coby" Luffy responded

"Was it the fruit I ate today in the barrel? Will they allow me to become a marine? How will they kill me? Where could I run too?" Coby anxiously questioned

"Uhh Mister, I don't think the marines would kill you even if you do have devil fruit I mean they haven't even killed Zoro and he's being held here for at least a month" A little girl said as she got close to our little crew before starting to scale the wall. As she tried scaling it Luffy helped her up and even watched as she ran across the field to the man tied to a pole in the center of the field which kinda looked like a shooting range. Upon closer inspection this man was seen to have green hair but at the current moment had a bandanna over the most of his head, he also wore a dirtied white shirt and some pretty average pants, but most impressive was his expansively large green belt like wow that thing was made to carry some swords man. The little girl ran up to him and opened up a cloth she was holding which held some average looking rice balls that she fed to Zoro slowly so as he could swallow all of them.

"Hey Coby I've got a good Idea." Luffy whispered into Coby's ear

"Well what is it Luffy?" Coby Questioned

"Okay so plan is I want that man on my crew simple as that I don't care what you say about him I want him and I always get what I want" Luffy said

"You didn't get me." Coby replied but softly so as to not disturb Luffy or anger him

"What was that, ehh never mind, so to do it I'm gonna beat you up near his post while we run away and you're gonna stay there and when they ask you what happened you're gonna say to them I tried my best to stop them but they get away I'd like to join the marines so that I can get stronger and someday catch them." Luffy said getting ready for the plan.

"Y'know that actually might work Luffy Lets do it on three... two... one... GO!" Coby said softly but loud enough for Luffy to hear. the pair jumped over the fence and were finally face to face with Zoro himself

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I want you for my pirate crew" Luffy stated

"No" twas all that Zoro had to say

"But, but, but... Well Guess I'm gonna have to be more stern. **YOU WILL JOIN MY CREW RORONOA ZORO** " Luffy said with the voice of a thousand cracks of thunder

"Yes" was all he seemed to be able to pour out this time

"Yaay, I got my first crewmate just wait I'll get you untied and everything in just a bit

"I'm gonna need my swords first... they're in the marine base" Zoro finally softly and sorely retorted

"I'm on it, be right back Zoro" Luffy said as he walked straight to the base in the most happy and gleeful manner you wouldn't believe Luffy had pulled a stunt like that at all. going onward towards the marine base he couldn't seem to find a door so he instead chose to cause a small earth quake to open up a way into the base so that he could get to the swords though he still did not know where the swords might be. At this thought Luffy searched every room until he found a completely pink room with a sign saying my room. upon entering the door to this room he found three swords each finely crafted but he had seen better. and with the swords in tow he jumped straight out the window and next to Zoro to which he happily said "I found your swords, now you'll join me right" With the largest smile a man could have. and it turns out thst Coby had already untied him so they were all ready to set sail except for one small thing.

"Daddy! The prisoner is escaping" one purple suited Helmeppo screeched at the top of his lungs strait up to the top of the base and straight to Captain Morgans ears. at this such noise he himself jumped off the top of the base and asked

"Now where do you think you're going you three?" Coby was now utterly scared shitless while Zoro and Luffy prepared to have some fun with their new prey.

"Wanna take axe-hand together?"Luffy questioned

"Lets" was all Zoro replied as he started putting his third sword within his mouth readying for the ensuing battle to come as Luffy had already charged ahead. Luffy thought it might be fun to see if he could become a great swordsman like Zoro so he summoned his own blade the Kusanagi to use in battle. Luffy started with an upward strike but in horrible position like any untrained swordsman and while his blade seemed to strike hard and true it did little but cut the captain's coat and leave him open to a sweeping blow from the captain as Zoro started to come after Morgan as well. Once Zoro seemed close enough to himself Morgan went for a downward strike with his axe-hand only to be caught by only a single of Zoro's blade his left to be exact and to any who thought Morgan might be a challenge he was taken down in a singular strike to the ribs done from the flat edge of Zoro's right handed blade felling Morgan but not killing him

"Guess I'm not as good at swords as you are Zoro, am I?" Luffy asked getting up from the dirt a small while away from the backhanded push

"Shouldn't that hit'd break your ribs" Zoro inquired

"I heal fast as long as I have meat" Luffy replied with two thumps up "Now we'll have to beat up Coby to make it look like he fought us too and then we can leave" with this one statement Zoro slashed all over Coby but did not make so that he would die but the stress might have well put him in a Coma for at least a week while Luffy had already started to jump the wall knowing that all the soldiers at this compound would be grateful for Zoro's beatdown on the captain.

* * *

 **And with that the next chapter of this adventure comes to a close**

Just so y'know don't expect updates frequently like this just I had a real burst of inspiration, otherwise thanks for reading you don't have to review, like or follow this but if you want idc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **Two: Even God hates clowns**

On a boat, East Blue

Last time on our adventures our two men had escaped from shell city but needed a new place to go as their ultimate plan was to get to the Grand Line the place where all the great pirates are and where the true adventure begins. While yes this definitely motivated the captain our new swordsman was not so motivated by this idea himself constantly questioning why he was here on this boat with this boy and continually answering himself with the same thought that this 'boy' could go from one to one hundred real quick but at the same time showed little to no combat prowess even being beaten back near fifteen meter by axe-hand Morgan in Shell Town and this really scared Zoro thinking that his captain seemed so weak and frail. but oh was he wrong as all Luffy was thinking about was the fact that his first crew-mate was not a musician like he had wanted but instead a simple swordsman, whom he didn't even know how skilled he was. But the act with Morgan definitely made him think twice about how 'weak' his new crew-mate was.

"Soo, what's the plan from here on out Cap?" Zoro questioned

"Simple we're gonna get a crew and sail to the grand line. Oh and you can call me Luffy by the way." Luffy answered

"And how are we gonna do that Ca- I mean Luffy" Zoro questioned further "Like that's the big idea but how're we gonna get to it? Think baby steps for me." Zoro explained

"Well I hadn't thought about that but we'll probably get to this next island sometime soon maybe meet a new crew-mate, hopefully it's a musician like I wanted, and keep going to the grand line" Luffy kind of answered

"Wait how do you know we're getting close to another island? Oh and you can call me Zoro." Zoro asked

"Okay Zoro, I know because I have control over the skies, the earth, and the seas, in fact I can feel how close the next island is and I have been guiding the ship in that direction with the lull of the waves all this time considering this boat doesn't even have a sail" Luffy answered while Zoro's eyes seemed to be opened as to the fact of how truly powerful his captain was to control the skies, earth, and seas he was pretty strong and decided to just keep his mouth shut and listen because he certainly wasn't going to guide this ship to the next island, fact is he'd probably lead it straight into Marijois with all his navigation skills. That is until he notices one thing which seemed a little out of place.

" Luffy did you bring any food at all for us? Or are you trying to starve me to death cause the only thing I've eaten today was that rice ball" Zoro inquired

"Shit, shit shit shit shit shit, and I was gonna have so much meat, hold on Zoro we're putting this boat on Maximum Overdrive, keep your hands and arms in the boat at all times, the exit's are nowhere and we don't care how much you dislike this flight line liftoff in three... two... one..." Luffy shouted as a tsunami came up from behind them and the wind seemed to pick up tenfold in that one moment as if ready to pick up their entire ship

"Luffy I think that's a little too much" Zoro Shouted

"If there's one thing you'll learn from me Zoro it's that enough is never enough" Luffy replied as the tsunami hit their small boat pushing it at maximum speeds and eventually pushing them straight into the air from which the boat was held with a steady stream of air pushing the boat at speed breaking sixty miles per hour for a god damn rowboat "Woohoo, this is so fun isn't it Zoro?"

"No, this is not what I would define as fun" Zoro retorted but it could barely be heard do to the g-force as well as the wind whipping right through their hair as if they were dog's looking out car door window. But with such speeds on such low quality items comes an even bigger price than those over priced low quality item... they tear apart, and this one especially so and quickly too for almost as soon as the boat was there it wasn't as first nail's came out, then wood ripped away and finally all that was left was two men looking as if they were flying through the sky right before their two bodies crashed into a building, and then the next one, and the next one, and the ohh you get it, just imagine the destruction a buggy ball usually makes just have these two making purely do to walls not being able to take that much force. " I will never do that again as long as I live Luffy" Zoro stated

"Okay Zoro, while you take a nap I'm gonna go search around the city see if theirs anything interesting" Luffy said getting out of the rubble and starting around the town hoping to find something interesting. While Luffy walked through the town in such a swagger manner arrogant as the dumb young man was Buggy the Clown had much bigger questions to answer about how nearly five buildings just crumbled without the use of any buggy balls or his direct action and no viable proof as to what could've destroyed them. So as to not scare his crew to an extreme he sent extra crewman, some of his best too, to search the area along with the men already sent to find the girl to slight their fears in hopes of telling them nothing really happened and it was just some left over grenados at least he hoped so. But while Buggy was sending men a certain Ginger had seemingly gained interest in the newly destroyed building's over the that region of the town as well I mean it's not everyday that building's just break down into pieces, at least not in East Blue it's not. So using her thief skill's which she had gained over such a long time she crept over to the wrecked site and searched through it hoping to find maybe some valuables that got loose out of the house cause I mean what are the people gonna care more about that one diamond ring or their entire house Nami deduced. But as she came across a particularly interesting diamond necklace in the wreckage she was unfortunately spotted by around eight of Buggy's crewmen this time instead of the usually three, and as Nami knew she was not a fighter especially against men with weirdly disturbing circus themed weapons she deduced yet again it was time to run, for it was elementary my dear Watson, eight to one is not very good odds. As Nami kept running she ran past a young man in a red vest, some pant's short's, and a straw hat that just completed that look that he had though she could not describe the look and he'd do well enough for now.

"If have any complaint's with our customer service please take it up with my manager right here but remember we don't take receipts or gift exchanges on any or all items." Nami shouted running away while also pointing at our good friend Luffy and then hiding away in the rubble.

"Wait a secon-" Luffy started

"If that's her boss then get him, and hes probably also the person who destroyed those building's earlier trying to scare us and everything." The self asserted leader of this small band of Buggy's crew stated. At this the rest of the crew rallied behind this one man raising the swords in the air before thinking through in their head how they were going to slice this man apart for what Nami had done to their captain. All the men charged at once toward Luffy believing they could surround him and all do sideways slashes from all sides leaving no way of escape, but this was all for not as Luffy had dropped down to the ground as quick as he could even he wasn't stupid enough to test eight different weapons all coming at him. The moment all of the men found out Luffy was on the ground they all went for downward strikes but yet again Luffy rolled away having not even a single hit land upon him.

"Now that you've all had you're fun let me have mine" Luffy answered and in a quick motion Luffy seemed to look like he was powering up like in one of those fighter mangas but as he kept powering up nothing seemed to happen until a stray bolt of lightning came down from the clouds above only to be grabbed by Luffy and to then take the form of a bolt a thunder bolt to be exact. " Let's play Ball!" Luffy shouted seemingly getting into position to throw the bolt like a football at which all of Buggies men ran to hide in the rubble but one slow and stupid one not knowing what to think and wanting to actually play ball. This was to this man's unfortunate doom as a entire second later his body had become so singed it was blacker than the midnight sky despite the fact he seemed to have survived the incident, but let it be said that lightning does not strike the same place twice for within two third's moments lightning had strike him dead upon the ground the only hope left for him was that of the ability that ash could still go to clown heaven.

"How, how could you do that you just killed our friend, you can't just do that!" The Buggy clowns screamed

"I just did, in fact I'd say he was properly smi- smi- sme-" Luffy tried

"Smote" Nami interjected "You were nowhere near the right answer kid."

"Hey, you called me your boss, why'd you do that?" Luffy asked

"Wait, you don't realize? I swindled you I caught you when you're guard was down and tricked you" Nami answered

"That's mean, you shouldn't do it again, but I guess if you're a pirate that'd be alright." Luffy stated

"Wait, you tricked us into battling this man which caused one of our men to die, well you're getting it lady" The Buggy pirates asked preparing for another battle but this time with a different opponent, but that was all for naught all Luffy decided to continue fighting saying

"I thought we were fighting that means you fight with me all five of you!" Luffy stated

"There's seven" Nami corrected. but it didn't matter to Luffy as he jumped right into the fray of things by quickly setting himself on fire. While I would not suggest doing this at home Luffy is nearly immortal so it's fine but remember you are not Luffy. Now that we have that cleared up Luffy started running straight toward who seemed to be the self asserted leader and attempted to punch him. Luffy's punch you could say fared well as not only did it prove just how powerful he was by punching the man into the nearby building his fiery punch melted through the man's blade which he thought could protect him from the fury of a man denied his rightful fight. Of the remaining six now one holding a barbed mace thought he might have a chance by lighting his own wooden mace on fire and hitting Luffy with it as the fire did seem to be affecting Luffy having it melt his body slowly. So the man chose to aim for a leg hoping to break it as well as light his own mace on fire. This failed horribly as Luffy did a roundhouse right to the man's chest burning his nice clown clothes and forcing him to have to run to the sea. With only six left Luffy decided to set the fire set on his own body out to fight the rest, I mean where's the fun in fighting if the fighters won't fight back?

"I set myself off, so you can fight me back now, kay." Luffy asked them but his nearly melted off face looked as if he had become two-face but with both dies having started to melt off as well as having part's of his skull showing along with much of his rib's through his somehow still intact shirt. Turns out putting yourself on fire is an excellent way to burn through fat. "Hey, when we're done with this can I have some meat cause I'm getting really hungry" Luffy stated, and with that last statement all six that were left charged, I mean that was their food they weren't just gonna let some prick who light's himself on fire get all of their meat. Due to the calling of the meat which all six had felt they almost all became ten times more co-ordinated as all of them moved in tandem to attack Luffy but one had slid onto his knees to do an downward attack on Luffy while two other went for rib level slashes like before but expected him to dodge while the last two did jump strikes onto his shoulders meaning to cut off his escape with a combo, but none of this worked because all of them had hit Luffy exactly as they had planned but something wasn't right as some of them still used maces which would've easily broken any limb they attack but instead this "Ohh, guess I wasn't fast enough to dodge those hits I'll try better" as Luffy grinned wildly before the scariest thing to ever happen to them happened as Luffy seemed to regrow his scarred and singed skin instantaneously before the crew's eyes and there was no doubt than none of their attacks had done anything to him anything at all and almost all question's about his lack of trying were answered in that singular moment and all the six men thought as their final thoughts were 'Fuck' as Luffy rushed towards them and easily knocked them out one by one. they had not even tried to fight back at that point, it had really just been a useless game for this kid and he was having all the fun in the world.

"Well that was the creepiest thing I've ever seen, but I think I could still have some use for you" Nami said

"Ohh, are we gonna play a game?" Luffy asked

"No, we're gonna steal everything the Buggy Pirates have and then leave this island" Name answered

"Well that doesn't seem like as much fun, but I guess I could help, sure!" Luffy agreed all the while Nami thought thank god I'll get even more gold and then I'll get to escape while he stay's here with all these pirates and they can do whatever they want to him. and with that Nami tied up Luffy to be taken to Buggy all the way across town in his orange town base.

"Buggy, I brought my boss and your map back, with this I hope I can join your crew." Nami asked

"Wait, you have a boss?" Buggy asked

"U-uh y-ye- no I mean I had a boss and I want a new one" Nami corrected herself

"Well then welcome aboard Nami to the Buggy Pirates." Buggy answered showing her the buffet course he had planned while telling two men to take Luffy into a cell to be kept in until later. While Buggy and the rest of his crew were eating the delicious buffet he had set out Nami had taken to pick-pocketing and looting all that was of Buggy's crew and treasure and eventually guessing that the total amount she had gained that day was nearly 1,500,000 berri in all. That was all good and well but then Nami was asked for directly by Buggy to shoot a personal favorite by Buggy himself the Buggy Ball, I wonder why? But the worst part, she had to shoot it at Luffy while in a caged box.

"Luffy would this kill you?" Nami asked

"Matters, I've been able to survive pretty much anything but complete annihilation before, also don't I get a last meal before I die?" Luffy questioned

"How do you even know that word, and how would you know about that?" Nami inquired

"Well my Gramps said it a lot and the other one. I know all that there is to know about getting to eat meat." Luffy answered

"No, you do not get to have a last meal." Buggy answered for Nami "Now get it over with, oh and Mister uhh Luffy, this Buggy is certainly patented to dematerialize all in its path for two hundred yards last time I checked."

All that was happening over there but we need to know what Zoro was doing at the time because he's definitely what's important. After Zoro had finished his nap he had found out quite a large amount of his ribs had been broken, not just like two, like all of them plus small fractures in between each of the breaks because that's what happens when you go crashing through five buildings with no protection at all. But even better he felt that some of his blood vessels had rapture and he might just be having an ulcer, but that's something to be worried about another time y'know when he did know where the hell his captain went, not like if he did it would help him much. So instead he sensed where that awesome blade he had seen Luffy pull out of thin air before went, cause y'know hes just so badass he can sense his own swords and even he isn't sure how or why. So while that's definitely important what's more important is the fact that he went left despite feeling the sword to his right and even he was wondering how he could pull that off and decided he'd definitely have to start working at least a little bit on co-ordination but what was he thinking all he needed was more strength and skill to be the greatest swordsman. So he started turning around and eventually after a short while found his way to Buggy's base but really more on accident than actually trying to find it.

"Guess I found Luffy, and he seems like he might need my help, but whose this girl? she seems reluctant to shoot Luffy" Zoro queried which Nami was I mean she'd stolen all of a man's life saving's causing him to become homeless before and probably die from the winter coming soon but she'd never physically killed someone before no matter how horrible, and Luffy was really his own kind of special that she'd never seen before so she couldn't really kill him could she? Well it's a good thing she'd never have to answer that question because soon Zoro, the pirate hunter appeared but he did not do anything at all she thought he might for a pirate hunter by going straight to the cannon lifting it the other way around to be pointed at Buggy's crew before saying "You're either with us or you're against us" directly to Nami as hit lit the flame to the cannon and started carrying the cage away from the destruction that was about to occur. In all that craziness Nami mentally thought well let's just end my suffering already I'm going with Zoro. And all was good as most of Buggy's crew had become instantly dematerialized just as Buggy had said but fortunately some had gotten away but only some.

"Well what's the plan now Zoro?" Nami asked visibly tired

"Well a good idea might be to get Luffy out of this cage, but honestly I don't know if I can get him out, and why would I waste my swords to break stone?" Zoro answered

"Say Nami, why did I agree to this plan again?" Luffy questioned

"Because you thought it sounded fun, that's literally all it took to make you want to do it" Nami retorted

"Well if that's all you wanted to know I suggest you shut up so we I can keep moving this cage till it get's to a safer location." Zoro stated before being ran into by a small dog who yipped at them repeatedly and all they could wonder was why? That was until a man came upon the three claiming them no harm to explain the situation to them.

"Well, ya see the only reason that dog's yipping at you is because you're kind of in it's territory which is all this area near the pet store and within the pet store, oh and I guess you might want to know me, I'm Boodles the town mayor." Boodles explained

"Yeah, yeah don't care move it on we gotta get to safety like right now" Nami interjected

"Well I know where a-"Boodles had started before being cut off by a lion coming out of nowhere jumped all three of them and destroying Luffy's cage allowing Luffy out. Unfortunately this cause the dog, Boodles, and Nami to run away while Zoro just stood there almost looking glad because he didn't have to carry the cage everywhere. But of course that joy didn't last as the Lion launched a paw directly at Zoro, which he didn't even care to dodge which led to a great collision with a building, in fact it was a certain pet store we had just learned about. Great job Zoro, Great job.

"Stop, sit down, and be calm" Were all that Luffy said directly to the lion, and to which the lion instantly did, not afraid of Luffy just acknowledging him, it was as easy as that.

"No, no, no, no, no, are you alright Richie, don't tell me the man scared you did he?" The man atop the lion asked

"Mohji, he is alright, I have not hurt him, plus why would I hurt such an adorable kitty like what was it... oh yeah Richie here?" Luffy answered

"I know right isn't he adorable, wait how do you know my name and why am I not murdering you right now?" Mohji asked

"I honestly don't know I just have this weird ability to look at someone face and instantly know their name nor do I care how, secondly yeah fight us" Luffy pleaded

"What no I'm nothing without Richie here to help me you'll just have to do without a battle from me" Mohji responded

"Well that's good one less baddy to worry about now how many are left other than you err, Mohji is it?" Zoro inquired getting out of the rubble that was the former pet store

"I'd never tell you, I mean I'm so much better than Cabaji who also survived hmmph." Mohji answered

"Well that singles it down to you, this Cabaji, and most likely your captain, am I missing anyone?" Nami asked

"How'd you guess all the survivors?" Mohji questioned

"Honestly I'm surrounded by complete and utter idiots." Nami screamed

"Now then guess it's time to go fight Buggy and get off this island isn't Zoro, Nami." Luffy asked

"Hey, I'm not with you!" Nami shouted

"Yeah you are I've decided your gonna be our navigator" Luffy smiled back at her while walking to where he presumed Buggy to be

"How'd you know I'd be Navigator?" Nami inquired

"Well the first thing you stole wasn't a golden necklace was it?" Luffy answered for her

"Maybe you're not such a imbecile after all Luffy." Nami pondered

"What does imbecile mean Nami?" Luffy asked

"I take it back, I take it all back." Nami answered as they all three walked into the presumed fighting range where they would find Buggy and Cabaji. As they reached the suspected area they found both Buggy and Cabaji waiting there for them as if they knew Mohji was going to fail, and this had seemed to sadden most of the crew seeing how little the captain cared about his own crew especially one such as Mohji who would have to be high ranking as he did survive the blast which would've dematerialized him.

"Captain Buggy, in your honor may I dispatch of these thieves?" Cabaji asked

"Why certainly Cabaji, why would one such as Buggy himself get his hand's dirty?" Buggy asked, but this definitively made Luffy thoughtful because he always loved to fight why wouldn't Buggy love to as well? I mean they were both captains, maybe it was because he was a clown and Luffy knew clowns are only savage horrible creatures come from a galaxy far away to destroy earth and take it for their own and Buggy was certainly a clown of that he was certain.

"Zoro you take the weird unicycle man, I'm taking this clown back to where he's from, galaxy x." Luffy stated

"Fine by me." Zoro answered before getting ready for a true battle with this Cabaji man, or at least a harder battle than most of the other's he'd had before because of the fact his rib's were basically non-existent. With that thinking in mind Zoro steeled himself for an extremely defensive battle hoping to at least keep his insides, inside. This of course led to Cabaji's first blow being directly blocked with ease which easily told Zoro just how weak this man was and that in truth if he wasn't as injured as he was he could be outright destroying this bloke, but sadly he was not and instead had to deal with fire being breathed onto his face by one of Cabaji's 'acrobatic art's' "What the hell man, what was that, you just breathed fire on my face! How is that even an acrobatic art? You didn't trapeze over to me and attack with some sick flips you just goddamn shot fire in my face. What kind of douche bag does that?" Zoro ranted before getting back into position to block more strikes but this time he wasn't gonna just sit there and let him use his bullshit on him anymore he was going all out.

Just as that battle had truly started a new different battle had started with Luffy versus Buggy and this was the true battle to display today as both men stood at opposing ends of the streets ready for either man to let down his guard the tension was high as Buggy seemed much more experienced as a fighter than one would've originally thought or guessed. but the moment Luffy seemed to lower his guard Buggy released an arm cannon with as many blades on it as possible, but this was all for naught because Luffy took all the blades straight to the stomach without a single flinch, for this was to be a battle of attrition. Before Buggy could pull his hand out of Luffy's gut Luffy himself had grabbed it and dragged it across his stomach region so as to create even more damage in term's of making a horrible open gash which spewed out upon it Luffy's intestines and a large amount of blood before stating loudly

"Try it again I dare you!" The amount of pain tolerance this boy seemed to have was amazing but even more so Buggy could clearly see Luffy was going to die and responded with

"Why would you do that? an injury like that would kill anyone!" This conversation kept on but Nami was both enamored and grossed out by a simple sight coming out of Luffy, pure liquid gold and as far as she could see one hundred percent twenty four carat, but also extremely grossed out due to the intestines spilling out of Luffy, which in it's own way was kind of disgusting but also saddening knowing this kid was going to die shortly even if somehow with that wound could beat Buggy.

"I did it because it's part of my devil fruit, I don't know it's name but it gives me golden blood, and allows me to heal from anything, anything at all. Now watch this." Luffy shouted before letting loose his four extra arms from his body he was ready to go all out but it was just then that after Zoro and Cabaji's battle there was a pause after Cabaji let out all of his spinner's to which Zoro blocked all of them with ease Cabaji was now in the air and ready to strike downward and asked

"Captain Buggy, hold him down whilst I stab him!"

"Gladly" Buggy answered shooting out a hand cannon towards Zoro only to be caught by Luffy with another hand except due to the extreme velocity and the knives upon this hand it had stabbed right through Luffy's hand to which Luffy replied

"A battle between two men is to be respected Buggy and you disrespected two, one by entering into Zoro's battle, and two by forgetting about ours" Whilst lunging towards Buggy but with even more arms than before as they seemed to just keep coming out and growing more and more before it became too much to count and by that point Luffy was upon Buggy and punching him straight to the everywhere as no matter how many parts Buggy could turn into the expansive amount of arms Luffy had as too much for him as Luffy screamed in a fit of battle "GuanYin's Thousand fists!" sending Buggy off way into off

"Seem's like Captain Buggy's been blasted off!" Buggy screamed as he flew off into the distance whilst Luffy just dropped his two hands to sit and watch the rest of Zoro's fight. All you had missed while Luffy blasted off Buggy was Cabaji raining from above only to be blocked by Zoro's mouth blade whilst Zoro put his other two blades in between his unicycle and slashed completely making the unicycle unusable which was exactly as Zoro wanted it.

"Now you'll have to fight me like a real swordsman not some phony on a unicycle" Zoro flatly stated but the answer he got was unexpected as instead of getting ready for a real battle Cabaji saw the blasting of his captain and felt doom was imminent and instead chose to turn tail and run and Zoro had surprise waiting for him "Oni Giri" Slashing all swords and cutting through Cabaji, but through his back as it turned out Cabaji was nowhere near a real swordsman even in his last moments before the sweet release of death. And with Cabaji's death Zoro sheathed his three blades signifying the end of the Buggy pirates reign on east blue.

"Yay, now we can get some food Zoro, just like we originally planned!" Luffy shouted

"Wait, you two came here to get food? Not to actually defeat Buggy's crew at all?" Nami questioned so beyond belief at this moment as was Boodle who had seen everything that had just gone on, and was almost more disbelieving.

"Well if that's it I'll lead you to some of our meat stores and you can take all you like at least I'm pretty sure they'd be okay with that I mean it's better than the store being destroyed." Boodle told them all

"Great lead me to the meat" Luffy said

"And me to the alcohol" Zoro said as well

"Right this way" Boodle led whilst Nami searched for any other gold she could find upon the place before Luffy told her

"You're coming with us too, as our new Navigator Nami"

"Wha-, wait how'd you know I'd be Navigator?" Nami wondered

"Well the first thing you stole from Buggy wasn't no diamond ring was it? Last I remember it twas a map." Luffy answered

"Well, I'll be darned it does have a working brain in there somewhere. Guess I'll come along for a while, I mean there's no need to deny a free ride, now let's raid this place and get out of here already uhh, Captain." Nami went on and on. that was until they got to the meat store and the liquor store and when they were done with it there was nothing left inside, there was also nothing left inside the some other select places one of them weirdly being a fruit and vegetable stand by Nami herself knowing those two would just die of Scurvy without her. Once all had been raided they left their niceties as they went on to the dock's and had a small argument on which boat they would take but in the end they took Nami's stolen from Buggy's pirates small ship that they could use at least until they got onto the next island and could hopeful coax her to buy a larger boat. but for now the adventure end's with much healing for both Luffy and Zoro, mostly internally but a definitively not food lacking journey from here on out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter and I tell you it was a bitch to make but also a lot of fun, so expect more chapter's around this length from here on out. Thanks for reading no need to review, favorite or follow just knowing you read it is enough and another warning erratic updates K see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: 180 quickscope**

East blue, near Syrup Village

Since last time all of our crew-mates new and from earlier that day, and yes all of those thing's had happened in one day from Alvida to Buggy Luffy was almost a better pirate hunter than Zoro himself. And in fact Luffy was and is to continue this trend for around hmm three more pirate captains until fighting one marine and then back to pirates again for a little while, then a god but that's going a little to far forward let's take a few steps back and see how their conversations are going.

"Are you two fully healed now or do we need to wait another week for you to heal" Nami asked

"I'm fine my rib's have healed and the blood has clotted enough I should be able to fight" Zoro answered

"I'm all healed too Nami" Luffy exclaimed

"Of course you are, you fully healed seconds after you launched buggy into the sky." Nami screeched

"Well what if I was mentally healing?"Luffy pouted

"It requires a brain to mentally heal." Nami answered

"That's mean Nami" Luffy stated

"Get used to it." Nami replied as they had finally gotten close to the island with seemingly huge cliff sides protecting the island and would definitely provide useful in ensuing battles but not that Luffy cared at all. As the crew got closer to the island they were greeted with a loud and boisterous voice shouting

"You, Pirates, you better leave because I have eighty million men ready to crush you at any moment" and from the bushes upon the cliff side appeared a shadowed figure who none of our characters could tell who it was but they could all but Luffy tell one thing

"Nami, I can't beat eighty million men I can only get like one thousand arms for like five minutes, that's way too much men for us" Luffy feared

"Luffy he's bluffing, I mean could anyone fit eighty million men on an island that small?" Nami answered

"Well he could have them camped underground." Zoro answered

"You're not helping Zoro, we need to dock and now is not the time!" Nami grumbled

"Ahh, what are you talking about I definitely have eighty million men, uhh, ehh I give up I lied to you." The boy shouted back coming into the light and finally showing his face to our crew-mates.

"Oh, hey Usopp we'd like to come on the island don't worry we're not here to pillage it we're here to come buy a boat right Nami?" Luffy explained

"Wait, how did you know my name? you shouldn't know that you're just a pirate!" Usopp shouted

"I honestly don't know myself it's kinda just that whenever I see someone's face I'm like oh it's that person, y'know what I'm saying?" Luffy asked

"No" all three Nami, Zoro, and Usopp replied becoming more confused with this idea as time passed. But this thought process did not last long as soon Luffy was docking the small boat they had and tying it to the dock horribly wrong to which both Zoro and Nami had to put their mind's together on how to fix the weird knot Luffy had made as it certainly kept the boat onto the dock but it would make it so the boat could never leave. that was until Zorro simply cut it off so as to not waste time as Luffy seemed to be ready to raid the Syrup Village restaurant. whilst they were walking it was a godsend that Usopp decided to pay for their food at the restaurant as to which they were going to probably go put out of business thanks to Luffy. Once the crew and the future crew-mate Usopp were seated and had ordered the real conversation started

"So Usopp, any idea where we might gain a ship for my crew-mates?" Nami asked

"But Nami you're only temporary, you won't always be with us you know." Zoro spoke

"Not the point, now where might we gain a boat Usopp?" Nami asked

"I've no idea, but if you were to get one think you might want to add me I always wanted to be a great sea-warrior like my father before me." Usopp admirably told

"Who was your father Usopp?" Luffy asked genuinely interested in Usopp at the moment

"His name was Yassop and he sails the seas even today I'm told." Usopp sighed thinking of how cool his dad might be if he ever met him

"I met your dad." Luffy said

"What!?" Usopp screeched

"Yassop is one of Red-Hairs Shank's crew, he's his gunner, I remember the day he saved me, his pistols skill's were like none I had ever seen it was almost like he never took the gun out on all those bandit's his shot's were so right and true even as fast as all those shots were it was amazing in truth." Luffy reminisced his day's back a Fushia

"Wow I never knew my dad was so awesome, maybe that's why I have such a good shot?" Usopp thought to himself now truly wishing more than ever that he could see his dad but thinking even more to be able to show his dad his amazing sharpshooting skills which he'd have to gain in that time

"Back to topic Afro, where do we get a ship then?" Nami repeated tapping him on the shoulder scaring him out of his trance

"Like I said before there are no ships to gain here." Usopp states before realizing Zoro had pointed a finger at his or at lest who he wished was his girlfriends house, Kaya's mansion. "Well she's rich but she certainly ain't got a ship for you" Usopp stated

"That's okay we'll just commission one from her and pay her back later." Luffy said

"With what?" Nami asked "Certainly not with my Berri's"

"No, we'll do some nice stuff for her and she'll want to pay us back for us don't ya know Nami?" Luffy asked

"Oh my God, you are a righteous idiot no one would ever do that for us we're god damn pirates, and would you look at Zoro!" Nami screamed at the pair of men with her not noticing the fact that Usopp had slipped away to go see Kaya. That was until she did and knew where he went from his look from talking about the rich Lady and knew to just go straight to her mansion the boys would follow short behind.

* * *

Syrup Village, Kaya's mansion

"So one time I was fighting this God and for the first time ever I got out a gun and shot him with a bullet and it killed him" Usopp lied especially since it was much more detailed in truth but he didn't have time to tell the full story but either way it seemed to cheer the sick girl much more than some of his other stories cause he wasn't doing the usual.

"Oh come on Usopp you've got much better stories than that, or make up a new one to tell me about your adventures" Kaya asked

"What? You think I make these up?, surely not I tell nothing but the truth." Usopp lied yet again and seeing Kaya's beautiful smile yet again, it was all he needed to keep going everyday "Ahh well if I must I'll tell you of my own new adventure of today, today I met some pirates, all from different places some even hailed from lands owned by fish-men, with their help I went on to defeat a different pirate who had been secretly held here in our own Syrup Village but I mostly dealed with their extremely large crew all by myself it was a glorious battle to which I had turned out on top with no battle scars." Usopp told

"Wow, and all in this morning amazing Usopp." Kaya told

"I know I am amazing right" Usopp boasted pumping up his chest in happiness knowing of his own deeds despite lying through his teeth about all of it. This was all fun and good before shit went down as Luffy, Zoro, and Nami came crashing down through the sky and right onto Usopp.

"Nami, remind me to never listen to any of Luffy's crazy schemes to get us anywhere fast ever again." Zoro squeaked out

"I'm in the same boat as you here Zorro, I will never try one of those schemes ever after this." Nami agreed

"Oh come on guy's we made it didn't we?" Luffy asked

"But how about in one piece?" Nami questioned

"We can't be in One Piece, that would mean my journey would already be over Nami." Luffy answered

"Oh god the headaches are coming back!" Nami screamed

"Could you kindly get off of me?" Usopp finally screeched out from under the heap of human bodies

"Oh my bad." all three replied to Usopp getting off of him to let him talk to Kaya before they were quickly interrupted by a man in a nice tuxedo except for the stuff on it that looked like shit.

"Intruders, you should leave at once Kaya is not fit for visitors and will need time for recovery." The butler said to them

"She's been like this for year's and she see's me everyday, shes fine enough to see people Klahadore" Usopp told

"I'll remember the fact that you've been here everyday but for now you must leave kids." Klahadore said

"Fine Kuro, we'll leave for now but we'll be back tomorrow because we need a boat, but for now we'll be gone." Luffy stated walking off the premise of the mansion with three people following him outside all waiting for tomorrow when they would see about getting a new ship and continuing their great adventures but also needing some rest from the excitement of the day at least Usopp needed to rest too bad he wouldn't get any. All the while Kaya thought Kuro, Kuro, where have I heard that, oh shit, but Klahadore couldn't but then again? Yep Kaya was gonna plan for an attack on her life and as for now needed to go see Merry to plan for this so called attack coming.

* * *

Syrup Village, Outskirts

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, that one boy and my entire cover is blown, I'll kill him and I'll kill all of his small band of friends, I can't let something like this complicate all of my well worked plans to go to waste simply because a teenage boy said my name with an extreme certainty that it seemed like he knew me, Fuck." Kuro rambled on " Jango we have to move the assassination, we can't wait any longer it's going on today no longer than this I want my men on these shores in two hours no later and if you are a second late, we all know what will happen, I need you Jango but once you become useless to me, you're dead."

"U-uh yes sir, Kuro, I will have the men here as fast as possible there will be no delays I assure you." Jango replied scared shitless knowing his fate to be but even he couldn't escape from the notorious Captain Kuro. yep Jango was fucked no matter what option he chose it was a complete loose loose situation there was no winning for this hypnotist.

Lucky for everyone else both Luffy and Usopp had heard as they had come to the cliff side earlier trying to find time to talk more about Yasopp before being rudely interrupted by some much wanted and needed information that would lead to the death of Kuro.

* * *

Later that day

Two hours ago our protagonist learned of an assassination attempt on Kaya's life and decided to help out so they first went back to the crew to discuss what to do next and figured that the black cat pirates crew would most likely if they were smart come from the south especially if they needed to get here in as little time as possible two hours Kuro had said but just to make sure they had set that Luffy would protect the north as well as Nami's precious treasure whilst they dealed with the black cat pirates, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp should definitely be enough right? so as they waited Usopp had placed traps all along the slope such as slippery oil, caltrops and maybe a mine or two but that was if the pirates were really that stupid, as well as a few of Usopp's own theatrical tricks he left up his sleeve to use on the pirates.

Once the time had finally come the black cat pirates did come to the south just as Usopp had predicted especially out of fear for both their lives and for time, to save their lives. This was not lost unto Usopp but Usopp really wanted to show them what courage was despite having none of his own.

"Hey you pirates, you better leave cause I've got an army of eighty million with your names on their swords, are you ready?" Usopp asked shaking in his boots as he did not expect anywhere near this many pirates to be coming but it was okay he could handle this he was man enough to beat a few pirates, especially if it involved Syrup Village.

"You think we're gonna fall for that you idiot!" All the pirates screamed back except for Jango who actually seemed to believe it or something despite all the bullshit surrounding it.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Usopp stated bringing out a remote control looking thing and pressing a singular button. This button released fireworks straight from the south docks themselves straight at some of the pirates while also creating a really pretty light-show despite a large amount of the colors being red despite how Usopp said he used mainly green and purple fireworks (he thought red wouldn't look as cool) and this was obviously correct as there were still many men left afterwards though also covered in a seemingly red liquid that was also pouring from the lack of heads some of the pirates had. It was at that moment that Usopp realized his plan had killed people and that it was bound to kill more no matter how hard he might've tried to stop it from doing so it was doomed to murder, but this was fine with Usopp it even filled him with pride, though this pride might not be for the best. I mean if pride led you to be a psychopath later on would you like it? The correct answer is no but Usopp didn't have a choice and he was sure reveling in the blood lust this battle was giving him.

While Usopp's trap's were working to stop some of them and the oil and caltrops stopped most of the others some had gotten to the top only to be greeted by some blades, three to be exact, and Zoro's to be sure. This method led to many a death of the Black Cat's, but they were not done yet, the thought of Kuro still egged them onto continual fighting even if the odd's were somehow against them despite clear numbers advantages, it appears high ground does usually lead to victory. As this was all going on Jango's mind had to think of hundreds of different scenario's to get him and Kuro's crew out of this field of death, they in truth did not have enough soldiers to win a D day type battle plus he could not stand wall's of bodies. So it was near decided for him when he thought he must hypnotize all the men to believe they had gotten stronger it was the only way.

"Everyone look at me I must hypnotize you to make you stronger, we must win this battle, for Kuro, for our lives." Jango screeched turning to them all and shouting "One, two, Jango!" Swinging his pendulum affecting all his men even him, unfortunately it had also affected all of the future straw-hat's, this was just one awful day for the black cat's. But fortunately a saving but fleeting grace quickly came in the form of Sham and Buchi the cat brothers. Now why would such a thing be such a fleeting hope? because of land mines that's how, fortunately for Zoro the cat's imploded from the bottom of their feet bursting the two into flame as the explosion and dust rose high into the sky revealing what was left of the two's corpses and they were not pretty sight's if I do say so myself with an intestine over there and one of them looked like it had two livers though one had burst and the other look flung next to the other whilst the corpses still let out an extreme amount of blood even after the heat of the explosives. This death led to a few moments of silence as all were shocked before easily and simply all the black cats fell upon their knees and wept as well as some even tried putting gun's to their heads there was no surviving for them none at all and they knew it and this was the only way out. The rest decided that they should instead mutiny the ship from Jango as it would be a more profitable battle than this one despite the fact that Jango himself had joined them in unlatching the ship readying it for sail only to try and run and hide from this island to never come back to it ever again.

While all in good fun hours ago Luffy had set out to be at the north dock so as to be ready in case they came from that dock which as we both know from this point they did not and instead were beaten but that is not to say that Luffy did not have anything interesting happen to him whilst at the north docks not at all. First you must know that Luffy nearly instantly became bored and so quickly turned himself into a kitten so as to gain the nap of a lifetime like how kittens and cat's are found to do, and by that I mean god damn sleep all the time. So that went on for around two hours before our main antagonist Captain Kuro himself left for to see that they had come to the north dock like he had planned despite the time delays, he was of course like always with his crew wrong and pissed off and needed to kill something for it, especially now with anger seething through his bones, this led him to retaliate that pure destructive anger on the first thing that he saw, unfortunately for him that thing was a kitten that was just waking up from it's nap mostly due to the loud noises of Kuro's anger and we all know never to wake a cat from it's nap Kuro especially. As Kuro came to slash at the kitten the kitten seemed to disappear and then there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck as though something had kicked him but not hard, and as it turns out that thing was a kitten. So as in another retaliating move he slashed again only to have the kitten climb each of his blades from the backside so as not to injure it's claws before spinning it's body so as to deliver a kick using it's tail. The tail spin was not connected by a kitten though but instead by a full grown monkey which had all but confused Kuro even more. Kuro did not have time for this battle so he planned for a final hit by charging toward the now monkey in a stabbing movement with his gloves only to miss as he was aiming for the body of a two foot tall monkey not a near six foot tall young man with a fist lodged into his gut causing a reaction within Kuro to spittle blood from his mouth and right onto the young adult he recognized as the boy who ruined his plan earlier with a singular word. Luffy pulled out his fist now covered in saliva, and blood ready for the battle to continue but he still had one thing to say

"My punches are like bullets" with resounding confidence as he moved into a fighting form for the next part of the fight. Kuro could now tell that this boy was a devil fruit user and a seemingly rather dangerous one at that, as well as determining from current data he was a most likely a zoan type user of some sort. he knew he had to go all out now and defeat this kid before he ruined even more of his plans so he stomped his feet and went as fast as he possibly could and slashed as much as possible. This ultimately led to nothing as Luffy had grabbed his face with one palm and drove it straight into the ground for maximum damage stating this time "My sandals allow me to go at speeds you couldn't even imagine, I could beat death in a race if I felt like it." This one statement scared Kuro to his very bones realizing there was something out there even faster than he was and even faster than he was, fast enough to race death even. This did not matter to Kuro though he was so close to his goal he could taste it and he was not letting a simple child stop him from three years of work not now not ever. Kuro planned to yet again put everything he had into this final hit no matter if it nearly killed him he could kill everyone else in this city with ease he only needed to kill this one boy. Though Luffy was just stronger as he yet again caught Kuro put this time throwing him with all his strength into the stone wall thoroughly breaking every bone Kuro had to offer severing his spinal cord but leaving his corpse there as if standing so it could rot in defiance just like the master of its body was before death. Seems Kuro was not fast enough to race fast death, he could never truly even keep up.

This all led to everyone meeting back at Kaya's mansion thoroughly decked out and ready for war if needed but especially not even required right now the battle was over and the good guys if you could call them that had won.

"Kaya we did it we beat the Black Cat pirates back!" Usopp shouted knowing she would take it as a lie

"What I thought we were gonna have to war for the town, no is this one of your lies?" Kaya asked

"Nope, it was all of us we battled the pirates and won mostly because of him though Kaya." Zoro answered

"Then where's your captain?" Kaya questioned

"Right here, just had some pile of Kuro to take to the street." Luffy called

"I guess you didn't lie about all you did today earlier Usopp, weird one of your lies became a prediction, weird." Kaya inquired

"So now that we've done something nice for you will you help us out? all we want is a boat, oh yeah and Usopp." Luffy told

"Sure we've already got a boat we just never get to use it. but I don't know about Usopp." Merry answered for Kaya stepping out to join the conversation

"Yes exactly what merry said, her name is the Going Merry and I bet she's very glad to meet you, and so what do you think Usopp? Do you want to join them?" Kaya asked

"Well I'd love to stay and protect you but at the same time I always wanted to become a great warrior of the sea like my dad." Usopp stated

"Then go where your heart takes you, if we need a good strong helper back we'll call for all of you and you'll come running right?" Kaya asked of them all

"Definitely we all care about east blue and we'd never give up on it, never in a lifetime." Luffy answered for them all " Now come on Usopp I want to get to Logue Town by at least next week, now lets move it!"

"Fine Luffy but I'm Captain!" Usopp Shouted only to lead to many highjinks later upon the open see but those are stories for a later time for now our journey is a at a close

* * *

Annd Cut done with another Chapter and honestly now that we have Usopp the story is gonna change a lot more thanks for reading no need to favorite, follow or review just knowing you read it is enough for me see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Eating out**

"I love the Going Merry, Its got everything we need!" Luffy exclaimed

"It barely fits all my alcohol!" Zoro answered

"Could use some tangerines." Nami added

"Well I love it as well!" Usopp tried to make them agree

"You only say that because Kaya gave it to us." Nami answered

"That doesn't matter because right now we need to make a Jolly Roger!" Luffy shouted

"Well then I'll get on designing one then." Usopp started

"Actually Usopp, I want you to make me a special hammer to use." Luffy told Usopp

"Well why would you need me to do that?" Usopp asked

"Because I want some cool weapons like Zoro's swords, or your slingshot." Luffy answered

"Well I've already got a hammer, well more like a mallet, and lots of them so you may take one if you want." Usopp answered

"Thanks Usopp now lets get back to the Jolly Roger!" Luffy stated taking a hammer hiding it in his jacket and then going off to find a large blank sheet for them to paint their flag on though to little luck as he couldn't find anything matching that kind of description anywhere.

"Help we need help!" A voice said from a rock not to far away, so Nami swerved the Going Merry straight over to those people. Once upon getting around the rock they saw there were two people, men to be exact and one of them was crying for help, most likely calling for the one laying on the deck gurgling his own saliva, it was truly disgusting in its own way, but they could get over that they needed to help this man get out of his predicament.

"We're here to help, what do you need?" Nami asked

"My names Johnny and this sick man here is Yosaku, we need someone to help heal him or he might die!" Johnny screamed obviously scared for his friend

"Oh that, all that's wrong is that your friend over there has scurvy, feed him this." Nami told throwing Johnny a lemon

"Wait, Johnny, and Yosaku? Is that you?" Zoro asked

"What Zoro you're with these people? Why? I thought we were going strong bro!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted since Yosaku was almost instantly starting to get better

"Wait, that reminds me we need a cook for our crew, where can we get one you two." Luffy asked finally getting outside from the under deck.

"Well, we'll take you to the Baratie, its the best restaurant on the ocean or not!" Johnny said "You'll definitely be able to get cook there bro!" Yosaku finished. So the crew chose to go to the Baratie to find a cook to join them on their journey to the grand line and to the One Piece. Upon reaching the Baratie they went in and ordered a table to be seated at only to be greeted with some drama a few tables away as an blonde waiter in a dashing tuxedo argued with a marine who was definitively loosing said argument in a most dishonorable fashion.

"I want that man to be my cook." Luffy stated

"But he's only a waiter!" Nami retorted

"But I like him, so hes gonna be mine." Luffy responded back, as said waiter came over to their table to take their order

"Hello, we would like to try and sell some of our quality meats and fruits, as well as quite a bit of held alcohol." Nami told the waiter

"Fine miss I'll just take you to Boss Zeff." The waiter told them whilst taking Nami over to the back room not even taking any of Usopp's, Zoro's, or Luffy's orders, and this made Luffy mad, real mad in fact, so mad he stomped right after Nami and the love-struck waiter

"Sanji, why did you bring the girl in the cooking area?" Zeff asked looking at Nami

"I came to the back to see if I could sell some of the food in our ships hold, y'know to try to get some money." Nami told not even letting Sanji say even a word

"Well lead the way and we'll discuss prices." Zeff said

"What Zeff, but we only go for the freshest of foods!" One random cook said

"Ahh but I love the smell of sea salt on each and every one of my dishes, I'd just like to see the food and hopefully reminisce on the good days." Zeff replied following after Nami to go straight to Going Merry only to be stopped by a singular man coming out of the door to the Baratie.

"My name is Gin, and I need some food, pretty badly actually, please give me some food." Gin pleaded

"Well do you have anything to pay for such food?" One more buff cook asked Gin

"I can pay you in gunpowder." Gin said putting a gun to the cooks head

"Not funny now get out of our restaurant!" The chef shouted kicking the man out onto the deck of the Baratie where Gin could not get food. This was all fine and dandy as Sanji went over with a bowl of soup to give to Gin which he did walking over to him and dropping the bowl at his feet and telling him to eat the soup.

"See you should be my chef!" Luffy stated weirdly having gotten over the fact he didn't get any food from this and not noticing Nami taking all of his food out of the ship from behind his back for quite the nice price.

"What are you talking about, I refuse to join your crew you weird what are you a pirate?" Sanji thought

"Well I refuse your refusal, And I'm gonna be king of the Pirates thank you very much!" Luffy shouted

"You can't just refuse a refusal!" Sanji stated

"I just did!" Luffy told him straight to his face

"Wow, I was beaten in an argument against someone using no common sense at all, really should lay off the wine at night Sanji." He told himself to remember " But I'm still nor joining you!"

"Just you wait, I got someone who hates pirates to join my crew, its only a matter of time!" Luffy told him

"Well I'm not going down without a fight!" Sanji shouted just realizing he basically said he was gonna join them no matter how hard he fought back. "Ugh I'll join you, but only if you can prove to me you could survive past Logue Town, alright!" Sanji told him throwing out his hand for Luffy to grasp which he did and they shook on it, it was an official deal between men. Gin by then had also just finished his soup and was in heaven but was still on the mortal plane enough to get in contact with the Krieg and tell him that they were hitting the jackpot on food here.

* * *

A few days of waiting later

Gin had waited outside the ship for the few days waiting for krieg being fed by Sanji as well as Zeff because they did not want any person to starve during that time. Luffy was being fed by the grace of Nami's money from trading off the food they had gained earlier. It had finally happened, Don Krieg had arrived today and it was time for Luffy to prove his worth to Sanji, though he did not know it. Krieg walked through the front door coughing and wheezing as if he was going to die, which he might, not like anyone would care, but anyways he was here and he was ready already believing the Baratie was his, which it wasn't but he thought he did and so he started his glorious acting

"Hail great rest-ship, no ship-raunt I come from far away, having my ship destroyed with no cause in the midst of a great storm and I require food for me and my starving crew." Don Krieg asked

"Hell no, you're Don Krieg we wouldn't sell you food even if you had all the money in the world you dirty pirate!" The same chef said straight to the Don's face and then kicking him for all the hate that was in his body for Don Krieg. Sanji at this point had already left for the kitchen and Zeff was about to go with him but he wanted to see what happened especially what the boy Luffy would do, he was very interesting in all the time he just sat there looking at the sea even though he never said anything smart... Ever.

"Please, save him like you saved me, hes a good man trust me!" Gin pleaded for Kriegs life running over to him and stretching his body over him in a protective manner closing his eyes waiting for the punches and kicks from the chefs only to smell the great smell of soup to be laid at the Dons feet by Sanji himself despite knowing what Don Krieg would do it was just morally wrong for him to let someone go through the ultimate punishment of starving like he once did, but that doesn't matter today and now matter the most especially because the Don finally got all of his strength back thanks to Sanji's soup and was ready to do as we all knew he would

"This is a nice ship now that I think about it, I'll make it the flagship of my Armada, that sounds great and we'll head straight back to the Grand Line to face it again and I'll be the king of the pirates." Krieg said

"What did you say?" Luffy asked

"I said I'm taking the ship boy now get out of my way." Kreg told Luffy

"No after that." Luffy egged

"I said I was gonna become the King of the Pirates and this ship is gonna take me there." Krieg told him

"No, I will be the king of the Pirates, none but me." Luffy said with a fire growing in his eyes, Krieg was already annoying him and now he was angering him, it was not going to be a good day for Krieg

"Hah! You, be the King of the Pirates! Theres no chance, take a good strong look at my golden armor and you'll see exactly why I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Krieg told him showing almost no respect for the title anymore and taking off his full black coat showing his golden with white furred armor, it was impressive but not excessively so, nothing like diamond armor, but still impressive for east blue

"Hit me with your best shot Krieg, Fire Away!" Luffy Shouted waiting for the asshole to do something which he did by allowing all of the bullets within his armor to be let loose and straight in Luffy's direction at mini-gun like speeds, but this was nothing for Luffy all he had to do was finally go all out and all the bullets seemed to be moving as fast as snails riding turtles, with the direct slowness the bullets received Luffy decided it might be fun to pick them all up to have fun with them so he grabbed all of them so that when he realized Krieg was out of bullets his hands were full and he started dropping some of them on the floor because he couldn't hold that many bullets and instead decided to throw them at almost quadruple the speed they were headed at him back at Krieg but none headed for a Lethal strike just enough to draw blood on his cheek to show pinpoint accuracy and skill from Luffy and nothing else.

"Holy shit what are you kid!" Krieg screeched "But its okay you'll never get past my golden armor!" Before Luffy seemed to teleport straight to him and simply knocked on his armor causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces.

"Fight like a man, Even Blackbeard doesn't wear armor when he fights!" Luffy told Krieg effectively causing him to shit his pants and faint from fear of someone being that powerful, powerful enough to break golden armor with a singular tap, in fact everyone was surprised and ready to shit themselves. Nami was ready to shit herself out of pure excitement at having pure proof Luffy could outright annihilate Arlong, and oh god was she ready for his death now, she couldn't wait for Arlong to see the smug look on her face when she brought him there and he acted like an idiot but steal beat him to a tiny pulp. It was fine as Luffy walked straight back to his seat and ordered some meat, he was really hungry after going all out for ten seconds and he needed some meat, though he wished he could go all out more, maybe some people on this Grand Line thing were strong enough for him. It was at that moment that Usopp realized why Luffy could do that

"Luffy you can go so fast because of your golden blood right?" Usopp asked

"I have no idea Usopp." Luffy replied

"Shit, but it explains it so well, the heat required to keep your blood as liquid even as a gold would have to be exponentially different from that of a human last I checked gold is a liquid at the heat of 1063! That would mean Luffy's normal body temperature would have to be even hotter than that making his muscles able to move at even more extreme speeds! (Basically describes second gear)" Usopp stated, and it was at this moment everyone realized just how powerful Luffy truly was at this moment, and why he could've destroyed that armor with a singular tap

"Well, beyond those amazing statistics, I guess you won your side of the bet and I am a man of my word, Captain." Sanji said kneeling before Luffy respecting the man as his captain

"Woohoo, we got a new crew-mate guys! and this time its an awesome chef, yay!" Luffy screamed running around the baratie only to realize something. "Hey Zeff I think you've got another customer and he doesn't look too happy, you might wanna cook something up soon, I want to see his happy face!" before seeing the man stand up and then having the boat next to him break in half, though Luffy could see what he did, he didn't think anybody else could've saw it, but it was quite entertaining, especially knowing this was Zoro's complete and utter goal in life "Oh, and one last thing you might want this." Luffy said spawning Kusanagi out of nowhere and giving it to Zoro for his inevitable duel with Dracule Mihawk.

"But this is your sword Luffy, I can't take this." Zoro pleaded

"Yes you can, I mean how good was I with it? and now I've even got a cool new hammer!" Luffy exclaimed letting Zoro leave with his new blade deciding to switch it out with his right handed blade knowing he'd have to give it his all and probably some more just to cut it before getting a wild idea to make a four sword style and even five and six and seven sword style but now was not the time for making new sword styles he had to rely on the ones he currently had to defeat Mihawk and that was all he could get. As Zoro got onto the deck of the Baratie he signaled to Mihawk in a way showing he wanted a formal battle of the greatest kind against said man and he was coming over to his barely floating ship wrecked area to do battle with.

"Dracule Mihawk, I challenge you to a battle for the title of greatest swordsman in the world." Zoro stated ready for the ensuing battle

"You are but a child to me I shall only use a dagger on you for it is all you deserve." Mihawk responded taking out a dagger which was like a mini version of his extremely large sword from his necklace instantly disgracing Zoro but Zoro would take it in strides for he would beat this man this day. Zoro had finally gotten over to him and put the Wado ichimonji in his mouth ready for battle. It started off with a stare off between the two getting ready for battle and it was at this moment Zoro could feel the definitive deference between the two of them but he was not a man to get on his knees and beg he would take death like a man. Eventually the stare off ended with Zoro taking a slashing attack to Mihawks side to which he easily dodged and with his next attack and the next and the next, it was also fruitless as once he seemed to corner Mihawk it failed and he jumped behind him, he was going easy on Zoro. Zoro would not stand for this and went for a downward strike leaving himself open but forcing Mihawk to finally block only to be forced back several feet by his singular attack which was only made to send a weak pressure wave of air toward the aggressor and Zoro knew this, he just couldn't perform that kind of attack. This whole fight was one sided and everyone knew it Zoro, Luffy, and even Nami it was almost scary how one sided it was.

"I made a promise, a promise to become the greatest swordsman, and I must complete that challenge Mihawk!" Zoro shouted getting ready for a final attack to beat him the best attack he knew "Oni Giri." Slashing all of his swords at the same time only to find himself stabbed in the chest by a small dagger being held by Mihawk "Well shit." Zoro said falling to the ground and then seeing his left handed blade was destroyed in all of its entirety, it was at this point he knew he had lost and had to face defeat by turning around and telling Mihawk whilst his blade was still held high "An attack to the back of a swordsman is a disgrace upon his life opening up his arms ready for Mihawks attack.

"I will remember you swordsman, especially as you travel with that boy over there, you might eventually be able to fight me someday. But for now take this scar in remembrance for this battle and learn from it." Mihawk taught finally slashing down his blade across Zoro's chest opening his chest open to the entire world to see as blood spilled out in extreme amounts within that seconds and many seconds after before Mihawk sheathed his blade upon his back and was bored enough to leave them all by themselves as no one would be able to beat him and the Baratie did not look like much fun to cut into pieces so he left.

"Zoro!" Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku shouted scared that he might die

"Luffy, Know this, after this battle I will never lose ever again!" Zoro shouted so all could here and he was fraught with emotions realizing all the hard work he'd have to put himself through not just to learn new sword styles but to gain the strength to beat the legendary swordsman, he would have to train like never before but then there was also the fact he was loosing blood quickly, it was pretty great. Eventually the crew got to him and brought him back to do some basic healing on him with time but also knowing he'd survive he'd survived worse and Nami was there for that.

"Y'know you'll probably be a pretty cool crew-mate Zoro" Sanji said not knowing he would discourage that sentence soon after and for the rest of his life

"Now that we've got all that covered I'd like to discuss our next destination with Luffy." Nami said

"Sure Nami where do you want to go?" Luffy asked

"Well see there is this place, its and island chain and I think it might be good to go see if it would like someone like yours help." Nami asked

"Nami, you know we aren't hero's we're pirates!" Luffy told her

"But it's got money and pirates love money don't you know, they'd definitely pay us handsomely." Nami explained

"Nah, we don't need money once we get the one piece." Luffy stated

"But what if I just really want to go there, plus what if there's someone really strong who you might get to fight?" Nami asked

"Ohh, a fight sounds like fun! We'll go just as soon as we're ready, let's go on an adventure to where are we going Nami?" Luffy questioned

"You'll find out once we get there but for now we can stay here waiting for Zoro to recover but the immediate moment hes done we're leaving, got it!" Nami shouted

"Yes Ma'am." Everyone replied back Nami was going to have a good time watching Arlongs blood be spilt just like she wanted, all she had to wait for was a stupid swordsman to heal and they'd be off.

* * *

And Cut yet another chapter has been made hope you liked it no need to favorite, follow or review, just knowing you read it is enough for me see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So somebody finally asked me for an explanation to Luffy's powers and I am happy to oblige at least for all the ones I remember giving him so far if there's any I miss just review or PM me or you just don't have to care, Sincerely Thanks for asking Estriella ( !

So Luffy's Golden Blood from the prologue can be explained away with Ichor the blood of the Gods (Which healed I believe it was Ares arm back once cut off within around a week) in Greek/Roman mythology, how he used it in the last chapter is just simply science and the melting point of AU or Gold for those who never took chemistry.

Next Luffy uses his ability to sit on clouds this comes from Greek/Roman mythology as well as the Gods when Zeus sits on the clouds to strike people with thunder.

Luffy's extra arm ability comes from Hinduism with Shiva having himself six arms and the most powerful god Guan Yin having one thousand which Luffy also has but cannot use for extreme amounts of time

Luffy's ability to know everyone he speaks to comes from Judaism along with his ability to instantly calm Richie coming from Daniel and the lions den.

His ability to set himself on fire comes from Mythology as well by having him set himself on fire instead of being y'know made of fire so hes not completely like Ace.

That covers all the ones I remember so far but otherwise tell me if I missed any and now onto the story!

* * *

 **Chapter five: And God said "Let the water teem with living creatures"**

A lot had happened whilst Zoro healed every member of the crew, it was time that they could learn about each other there wants plans for the future and other such ideas. Luffy himself had commissioned Usopp into building another new weapon for him in case he might want it, a completely blue trident, it would come into use in coming battles hopefully As well as finding out the name of his devil fruit finally from Red Zeff who had Vegapunks book on it for some reason Luffy never asked. Zoro had enough time to finally think of all the sword styles he could use finally agreeing with himself that he should use a seven sword style that he had thought of in his head which consisted of having three swords in each hand held in between all fingers except for the thumb allowing for it to give a look of claws on him and the last sword would be held in his mouth because he felt like it had become somewhat a trademark thing for him and he definitely wasn't going to give up on all that mouth training now. Nami had enough time to also realize Usopp's great potential as a blacksmith and also commissioned a new bow staff out of him but the catch was Usopp was paying her to create it in all of its glory. With all of this improvement when Zoro finally got up his first words were

"Where are some new swords?"

"We don't have any swords." The baratie crew answered

"That's a damn shame." Zoro answered, "take me to my crew, I believe its about time we set sail for this place Nami mentioned" Zoro said

After this comment Zoro left his room in the Baratie and decided to go to the dining room where all of the rest of his crew-mates were waiting for him so that they could get on the road to this island Nami talked about that not even Zoro could guess as to where. As Zoro entered the room he was greeted with a caucus greeting from all of his crew-mates

"Zoro! you've healed now we can get moving!" They all screamed.

"Zoro you've got to see our Jolly Roger it's quite the beauty." Usopp told him

"And look at our weapons!" A few of them said as well

"Can we get moving I'd like to have another fight soon and preferably not a losing one." Zoro told them all for he truly wanted to get moving just like Nami did hoping for a new and exciting fight soon even if with only two swords

"Well then everybody get on the Going Merry we're going to Gosa Village!" Nami shouted and only a few of them knew where or what she was talking about but the few that did knew of Arlong being there and not to mess with him but then again Luffy was here so they'd probably be alright, yeah they'd do fine they all thought

"I want Usopp to beat the big bad guy of this place." Luffy exclaimed

"How'd you know there'd be a bad guy?" Nami asked

"There's always a bad guy Nami, even here at the baratie." Luffy explained whilst Usopp knew it was probably Arlong was having a mini heart attack and everyone one else kinda was too thinking oh shit Luffy doesn't want to beat him how are we gonna win? It was truly a sad day for Nami's dream of being free all she could hope for was Luffy saved Usopp before he died at the hands of Chu his nearly worst officer, oh today was sad but to cling onto hope was the best thing they all had.

"Well let's get on the ships then, to hell ho!" Sanji shouted also knowing of Arlong but also not knowing the strength twenty million actually meant which was actually not much to him despite being such a large number. With Sanji the entire crew came with it was time for a new voyage on the Going Merry and this time to destroy a band of pirates Luffy still didn't know nor care about

* * *

Once on the Going Merry the crew decided it was time to truly ask Nami what her intentions were of going to Arlong park

"So Nami, why particularly do you want to go to Arlong Park." Sanji himself asked

"Because I finally want to get rid of this!" Nami says pulling up her sleeve and showing her tattoo of the symbol of the Arlong Pirates

"Wait so you were part of them, or are you currently part of them?" Yosaku and Johnny ask

"Well, I'm not really officially part of them, I just make maps for them when they force me to, and secondly I'm only doing that because I owe a debt to them which I intended to pay right as Luffy hopefully snapped his neck, but I guess that's not happening!" She shouted

"Which part?" Zoro questioned

"The snapping the neck Zoro!" Usopp shouted now even more scared he had to fill in those shoes as well "This suck's I'm probably going to die!" Usopp screamed to the sky

"Come on Usopp, it'll be fun beating your first baddy, and it'll be all your own battle too!" Luffy exclaimed

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Usopp complained

"I thought you were a brave warrior of the sea though Usopp, are you not?" Luffy asked

"Don't you dare pull that card on me mister, I'm not dying today, no sir." Usopp stated

"Good because it'll probably take a day to get there." Nami interjected "Now lets get on the road, loosen the main sail's and pull the anchor up, I know your not weak Zoro I want it up in say thirty seconds we gotta move, move, move!" Nami shouted directing orders as if she truly were the captain of the ship. This went well for hours and eventually it was lunchtime and Sanji cooked them a glorious meal but one especially so for Nami who was working her hardest for the crew and definitely needed the extra food more than any of the rest of them combined, especially since it was a malt sunday topped with whipped cream and a perfectly placed cherry on top which Nami wondered where Sanji had drudged up the ingredients for but didn't question after one taste and all her energy was good and she was ready to bark out more orders.

"Y'know what I realized we're gonna eventually need?" Luffy asked.

"What Luffy, if it's a musician I'm going to kill you." Nami questioned right back

"A helmsman." Luffy answered to which Nami looked back from barking out her orders to see no one on the wheel and probably shit bricks at the fact that they were probably going in the wrong way for the last few hours.

"Shit you're right Luffy, and we need one fast cause I have no idea how to steer a ship!" Nami said "And now were probably off course by several thousand nautical miles, Fuck!"

"It's okay Nami, I controlled the waves with my new trident to lead us straight to where I sensed some fishy people were in some islands to the west." Luffy explained

"Luffy, you truly are a God, I will not forget this!" Nami shouted back now being a somewhat helmsman for the time being taking the role and leading them to the islands even in the dark of the night, they had to get there as fast as possible she was almost about missing her deadline of time she could be away before he started killing.

"Well it's what my Devil Fruit says I am, but I really wish I could've been a rubber man like Koby, that would've been so much fun!" Luffy chattered uttering the last words spoken until they had reached the islands and Arlong's ensuing doom with it

* * *

Once upon the islands

"So heres the plan, I'm gonna go to Arlong Park and register that I have returned to the people there but he probably won't be there because it's about the day he goes to all the villages on all these islands and collects the tribute, once I get into my office Zoro and Luffy will clear out the parks fish-men themselves but secretly so as to not draw out suspicion, while this is going on Usopp will go to Cocoyasi village to see how its doing and will wait for me to meet him there for further instruction on when and where to engage Arlong and I'll be able to reach him because of the secret murder of his entire park, we will most likely fight him on the coast giving Usopp a big advantage because it's a cliff so it would be very disadvantageous for Arlong to go into the water to face Usopp while also giving him range, that is of course if everything goes right" Nami explained

"Ahh I love it when Nami-swan comes up with a plan." Sanji said

"I'm not going." Luffy said to them all

"B-but that'll mess up the whole plan!" Nami said "We need you to secretly take out Arlong Park with Zoro, I even made it so Usopp might in the most beneficial of scenarios, and with the utmost of luck might be able to beat Arlong."

"Just use Sanji, and I want him to beat Arlong at his best, I want Usopp to feel the thrill of battle and maybe even get to the level of me and Zoro, wouldn't that be awesome!" Luffy esplained

"But he's only a cook!" Nami stated

"I dare say I trained how to kick like the best with Red Leg Zeff, i can at least take out 60% compared to the swords guy!" Sanji said

"Oh yeah want to make it a competition curly eyebrows?" Zoro asked

"Oh yeah I do moss head!" Sanji replied

"I guess that kinda fixes the plan for now, but what if we really need your help Luffy?" Nami asked

"I will always know." Luffy explained standing still on the boat but also showing them the way off so they could go and possibly defeat the Arlong Pirates in glorious battle without him.

"Okay so new plan, I will still go to Arlong Park and decoy the main force, Zoro and Sanji you will be watching from afar until I am safe, Usopp you take yourself, Johnny, and Yosaku to Cocoyasi for further instructions, out!" Nami said telling them a shortened revised plan. Nami left the group at the docks knowing they would wait until she had exited out of sight for all but Sanji and Zoro who would follow shortly behind as she walked toward Arlong Park to be greeted by Arlong. Along the path she found a young boy who screamed and shouted about how he would trek up to Arlong Park and defeat Arlong himself to which Nami beat the hell out of the kid and told him not to come again because he could never beat Arlong especially the way he currently was. So she continued her short walk all the way to Arlong park and eventually reached the singular and very tall building at the center which held Arlong's throne which at the moment was empty, probably for the exact reason she thought.

"Hey guy's Nami's back!" One fish-man shouted to the others making them all turn to her direction and look at her

"Just tell Arlong I'm here otherwise I'll be in my room making maps." Nami told them as a blatant lie which was good enough for them, I mean she had done this before now it was time for her to go to her room and watch the massacre going on down below with Zoro and Sanji and hope Usopp didn't fuck everything up like always.

"Oh yeah, Arlong's out dealing with some humans that he heard were holing up some weapons for unknown reasons, he's probably gonna snuff them out good who was it? Oh yeah a Genzo."The fish-men spoke amongst themselves. 'Fuck' was all Nami could think as she realized Arlong was on his way to murder her kind of grand-father and she realized that if Usopp went fast enough he could stop this, but then again this was Usopp they were talking about here. Thank god Zoro and Sanji had finally arrived with that sneak attack so that Nami could finally take her thoughts away from Arlong and him stealing away her grand-father the complete and utter dick! but for now there was a show to behold watching Zoro and Sanji annihilate some of her least favorite fish-men (which were all of them).

* * *

Back at the dock

Usopp had finally seen the last bit of the three leave over the hill and so it was time for his squad of Johnny, Yosaku, and himself. This squad decided to go to Gosa village first to see how to get to Cocoyasi village because Nami just 'forgot' to tell them. Once the squad left for the village by going past the hill they saw the other squad go toward Arlong Park but really only Nami as the others were hiding seemingly in a competition for who could hide the best, but that didn't matter because they were on their way to Gosa a little bit out of the way by comparison. Upon reaching the Village they had found out that Gosa had basically been flipped over, and by that I mean all the houses had been flipped upside down which makes literally no sense especially for a scientific man such as Usopp which just made it ten times scarier.

"This must be the work of Arlong's men, they say that fish-men are ten times stronger than normal men." Johnny stated, and scared Usopp to no end, he definitely did not need to hear that now or ever.

"Wait, Johnny, Yosaku! where did you go?" Usopp asked looking around and not seeing where either of his squad-mates went, probably because they're complete bastards.

"What's this? I don't recognize you." a voice from behind Usopp said

"Ehh, a fish-man?" Usopp feared slowly turning around only to see exactly what he had feared to see. Upon seeing them he ran the fuck away at speeds not even he knew he could run and eventually was sure he had gotten away from them but he knew they would fan out and search for him eventually would find him so it would be best to fight as he said in a low voice "Alright it's all or nothing!" pulling out his slingshot before a sharp pain hit him in the back as all went black.

"Where am I?" Usopp asked looking around the small apartment sized room he seemed to be in. "And who are you?" getting more and more confused looking at the girl sitting at the table watching him, which wasn't awkward at all trust Usopp couldn't get a girl no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even get the sickly girl stuck in a bed that only saw him everyday.

"Well, this is Cocoyasi village, I am Nojiko, and you're an idiot." Nojiko said

"Hey!" Usopp responded getting out of bed and with full clothes on, just shows how much action he could get even when kidnapped.

"No one fights the fish-men that's murder." Nojiko said

"I wish I could live that life." Usopp saddened

"What do you mean by that?" Nojiko asked

"Well, my captain Luffy wanted me to take out Arlong by myself, I don't know why nor do I think I ever will Luffy's just that kinda person, and it's all thanks to Nami for bringing us here to take out the Arlong pirates" Usopp told Nojiko.

"Nami? I'm her sister, she used to live here with me and our adopted mother Bellemere, farming tangerines for our farm until Arlong came and killed Bellemere because she was a marine and then took Nami because she was good at making maps. That eventually made everyone, in all the village, to think of her as a horrible witch. Honestly just so you know, you're screwed with that beating Arlong thing try your best will you." Nojiko told her story explaining everything to Usopp and only making him much sadder at having to face his own horrible fate which he knew was coming.

"Are you the one hiding weapons?" Arlong asked surrounded by a small band of what Usopp guessed where his best men which Usopp saw through the convenience of Nojiko's houses window.

"Yes, that's right." The man answered "Won't you even allow your subjects to have a weapon collection?" he continued on

"Of course I won't. Weapons only inspire malice and violence." Arlong explained "And now I will kill this man to show you that no human ever has a choice to rebel against us because of your innate inferiority."

"How can you be so unreasonable, Arlong?! We've paid our tributes, every single month, for the past eight years! Why would we start rebelling against you now?" Nojiko shouted and with reasonable support as most of the village seemed to be coming out of their own hiding spots and supporting her

"I'm saying that anyone that has weapons is planning rebellion and I will not take any signs of rebellion!" Arlong shouted grabbing the man by his shirt collar and starting to throw him onto the ground, but thankfully due to Nojiko's speech Usopp was able to climb onto a building and get ready to fire, so he decided the best time to fire would be when he held the man straight in the sky to get maximum coolness levels.

"Kage bushin!" Usopp said shooting him to continue his speech once all the fish-men were looking at him to say with shaking knees "I am brave warrior of the sea, captain Usopp. If you run away now, I'll forgive you! I have eighty million subordinates waiting to murdering you all!"

"What did that inferior human say to me?" Arlong asked "I'll murder him, I'll rip off all of his limbs and feed them to sea kings!" Arlong went off on a tangent whilst all Usopp could think was 'shit it didn't even hurt him and he's not scared at all!' while Arlong himself ran toward the building Usopp was on and started picking it up as if ready to destroy the entire village

"Woah Arlong you can't just destroy this village!" one of the fish-men shouted

"Like hell I can't, we are the superior race and they don't deserve to even lick my boots especially for what that one did right then!" Arlong screamed being hauled away from the building he had uprooted by two fish-men carrying him away so he wouldn't destroy the entire village. All this while the village picked up their man and watched as they searched for Usopp but it was futile as not only was he a master shooter, he was also a master trickster and the best part of the trick? keeping the most important thing hidden which in this situation was Usopp. 'I'm gonna need something more powerful if I'm ever going to be able to beat Arlong.' So he decided the most powerful thing he knew of was guns, and from what he heard that man had a weapon collection, maybe he might want to inspect. So Usopp went out to see the man and ask where his collection might be so as to take maybe a few weapons for himself but particularly some flintlocks which would be especially useful.

"Soo, hello I am Usopp." Usopp stated whilst walking to the center of the village to attract as much attention as possible "and I was wondering if I could inquire into your weapon collection or not y'know browse the shelves, see the merchandise all that jazz."

"Well, Usopp I'd certainly like to show you except for the fact that because of you we might not have a village anymore you dick." A villager anounced

"Lay off the kid, he was just trying to save my life, he might not of forseen the consequences but he had the right idea in his heart." The same man from before saying "The names Genzo, I'm kinda like the leader of this village ever since Arlong took it as his own, but I'm sorry to tell you I can't show you my weapons, I just can't."

"It's fine Genzo just let him." A voice to be identified as Nami told Genzo while the rest of the village hid from the pirate girl "So this is your plan Usopp, couldn't beat a fish-man with just your little sling-shot could ya?"

"You shoulda seen it, my slingshot did nothing Nami! Nothing!" Usopp fretted working up a sweat just thinking about it

"Well then you might want this." Genzo told him taking out a full on blunderbuss to give to Usopp "It's got quite the knock-back, but the damage it does is par none of any other gun of this era."

"Thanks, do you have anything else I might want for my upcoming battle?" Usopp asked

"Well If you're a marksmen I don't have the best quality stuff but here's a little bit of my shares, for whatever you're fighting." Genzo told him leading him to his weapon storage which definitely seemed to have a lot more melee weaponry than anything else but what he had suited Usopp just fine

"So what'll you have?" Genzo asked

"Can I have all of the guns?" Usopp asked not knowing anything of craftsmanship on any of these guns but wanting to try them all out

"Well, as long as you give them all back when you're done that's fine by me." Genzo told him

"Well then Usopp are you ready for your final battle with Arlong? Because I have it all set up for you with Sanji and Zoro already having dealt with his men we're ready for you and you alone." Nami told him

"Give me fifteen minutes, I've got a plan now." Usopp told her rushing with courage ready to take on the final fish-man of the East Blue

"Well you can go get him yourself then, I'll leave you here to your own devices, I'm gonna go make some popcorn" Nami commented leaving the scene partially because of the popcorn the other half of her wanting to see people that actually cared for her again like Sanji at some times and Luffy.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

Usopp came out of the shed that held all of Genzo's weapons with as many guns on him as possible including eight on his chest, two on his shoulders, six on each leg and over eight more on his belt which he had gained from the closet. That was not all though as per part of his plan to beat Arlong he brought around twenty swords held in their scabbards at his sides just waiting to be pulled and used though none of them were very impressive at all they were quite dull in fact but still sharp enough to cut through scales. Usopp with his newfound confidence marched forward from the village without praise without acknowledgement of the fact he was going to free them from their servitude, it reminded him a lot of his home town Syrup Village when he left that day defeating the black cat pirates in a battle he would never forget, his first battle. Usopp reached the top of the hill and saw him there Arlong waiting for him, he knew he was waiting for him though he knew not why, nor did Usopp really care he was here to murder this man and then move onto the Grand Line with his captain Luffy.

"So the Human who killed all my men has come back to play I heard from Nami that you had done this and now I'm going to kill you for it, you got that Human!" Arlong shouted across the hill probably trying to invoke fear or anything in Usopp, though it wouldn't of shown anything as Usopp's eyes were covered with his goggles. Arlong then proceeded to lift an arm into the air yet again probably trying to invoke fear with his muscular arm held high ready to crash down damage upon Usopp, but Usopp still leagues away took on of the gun's from his belt and shot Arlong right on his wrist knowing the little bit about human anatomy might carry over to fish-men, which it did, Arlong couldn't use his left hand anymore or at least for the rest of this battle as the bullet pierced Arlong's fishy scales and went deep into his bone making it unusable. "Why you I'll kill you for that!"

"All talk and no action." Usopp answered taking all of the swords from his sides and throwing them side to side making an effective wall partially blocking exit from the battle ground to come and then taking out the parallel pistol on his belt ready for a marksmanship test.

"I'll show you no action!" Arlong shouted finally taking action and rushing toward Usopp as fast as he could with his right arm out ready to do a clothes line on Usopp only for it to fail miserable because Usopp ran toward him and just dropped right a second before it would've hit him and spun around in a circle spinning and then shooting his second gun right into his right calf knowing it would slow him down for later and yet again it worked puncturing right through the left calf and causing intense screeching pains from Arlong never thinking someone could do something like this to him "You little bitch, you shall be fed to the lowest depths of the ocean where the pressure will crush you."

"What's wrong? Can't take the pain?" Usopp mocked taking another flintlock from his belt and shooting right at his right knee causing the same screams "Knew it you big pussy."

"You, what happened to you, you couldn't even scratch me minutes ago!" Arlong shouted stretching his arms out and letting out a roar before taking in all the pain Usopp had caused him in his legs and wrist rushing toward him but this time using his nose so as to pierce his body straight through, but this was faulted as Usopp walked back the small distance to the swords he left to pick one up and put it in a defensive position which turned out to be directly in Arlong's eye in a slash but do not think Usopp was not affected from the strike because while Arlong's long nose didn't hit him the force from his rushed attacked flew Usopp straight into the wall of swords he had set up only to use the wall to hold onto the hilts and lift himself up while Arlong finally decided to be silent but still growled at him noticing that Usopp had finally left a permanent mark on him by taking his eye. To this point Usopp only lifted more flintlocks from his belt one in each hand, and Arlong only raged more only to have some lead pumped right into his mouth as Usopp shot straight the moment Arlong lifted his mouth open.

"Shut the Fuck up you stupid fish." Usopp finished knowing the two bullets were wasted on shutting him up blowing his mouth over but it was worth it because he couldn't stand all the blows to his confidence especially because he definitely wanted Arlong dead by know though he was not and was still kicking but then again he hadn't shot any at any vital areas... he'd have to change that soon. The next action both of them took was Usopp running toward Arlong this time switching the roles taking out the last two guns on his belt so that when he was close enough to the Arlong waiting patiently with arms wide to hug him and then squeeze him to death but Usopp was expecting him and shot right at his biceps on both arms pushing them back and making them useful at the same time a double negative for Arlong but a double positive for Usopp. Usopp next chose to have some fun taking one flintlock at a time from his chest all eight shooting at his chest one shot at a time and dropping them after they've lost their usefulness creating eight perfectly good shots nonetheless non-vital to Arlongs chest which might not have done any real damage except for causing Arlong quite a bit of pain but definitely making Usopp much happier. With eight more bullets he had to use these quite skillfully and he'd decided the best way to use each bullet already, and the first one was to go straight through his other eye so to keep him blind, this didn't work as well as he thought because Arlong had his own plan which involved picking up one of the swords Usopp had left behind on the ground causing him to have to shoot Arlong from the back of the head straight through his other eye so he had none left. Despite Usopp best trifling Arlong did pick up a sword not like he knew where to slash it anymore though but he still tried to rush him though still a little to his left so he could use his next gun right through his cheek, he was feeling a little revolutionary. Six more bullets were left and he used the next two to shoot at the back of his ribs as Arlong kept rushing to his left like an idiot slashing crazily in no particular direction now without ribs to hold up his stomach and other internal organs destroying all the protection his chest had left."You realize I still have four bullets left right Arlong?" Usopp prodded knowing he gave him some clue as to his presence using sound so he could wait for him to face forward and the moment he did so he gained an ulcer due to a abnormally large hole in his stomach spreading acid straight out of his body and onto the floor. The next bullet went straight into his knee for it was somewhat appealing watching a former adventurer get shot in the knee, yes a lot of his shots were now being wasted on what was now fun but it also caused Arlong to get on his knees almost begging for death now, blood everywhere and everything else just spilling all over his body, it was already a desecrated corpse waiting for Usopp to kill him just raising Usopp confidence to that whole new level he just needed for a long time. Usopp finally pulled out the blundebuss Genzo gave him personally for the final two shots he still had left. "This is for Cocoyasi." Firing the bullet

"And this next one is for me Arlong! You know who this is Arlong? Yes, I brought this upon you, I, Nami." Nami screamed from behind the sword wall ready to shout this from the beginning "Oh yeah and one more thing I just brought the rest of the money but I still decided to murder you here and today you fucking bastard!" firing the last bullet through his skull and letting his body go limp making Usopp so proud of himself especially at that moment, and he could definitely sit down now this was all the excitement he wanted or needed for all of his lifetime and it was great

"Hey Nami, wanna come over here and pick me up, I think I've wasted so much energy my bodies going limp." Usopp asked

"Fine but only because you killed Arlong for me, the dick, thank god he's finally gone." Nami said going over to Usopp and holding him up and carrying him over to Arlong park where everyone else was waiting at the time most likely for Usopp, but either way they were waiting for when they could leave.

The pair eventually got over to Arlong Park and met with all of the rest of the crew-mates including Luffy who had left there and was waiting for them with Zoro, Sanji, Johnny, and Yosaku all disbelieving Usopp could've done it, except for the fact he did.

"Nami, you ready to fully join our crew for real? Cause it's time for you to give up on Arlong completely!" Luffy shouted taking out his new hammer and spinning it by the leather attached to the back until he could throw it up into the air so it went way past the clouds and causing lightning to fall from the sky in such great amounts it covered the entirety of the main building of Arlong Park, disintegrating it destroying to a level where Nami could see the papers she was forced to create over the years working for Arlong and it was now gone in one burst of extreme plasma destroying it from the sky, it was utterly beautiful in a way and the final hold on her before the tears started leaving her remembering all the years and it was only going to get better with these characters as their adventures went on.

It was made even better as the marines could see from afar the destruction left by this one kid wearing this one straw-hat destroying everything it touched, the marine captain had to get good pics of this and spread it that this kid needs a large, a very large bounty for obliterating a building to that level where nothing was left, not even dust.

Once all of that fun stuff was done with they all had a party and prepared for their continued journey as the greatest of friends all for their own different reasons and none greater than the other, and also with more than one hundred million dollars thanks to Nami keeping all the money for herself. With Logue Town as their next destination a week later it was time for the Grand Line to come! and everyone was changed in their own different ways, some more than others but all for the better.

* * *

And Cut! This chapter was hard but it's definitely gonna build up characters for later, now have fun, read review, favorite, follow or not it's all your choice


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: And the walls of Jericho fell**

The final days of the party in Cocoyasi

"Y'know you're gonna have to give back those guns y'know?" Genzo whispered

"I know, I like my slingshot better anyways." Usopp answered

"Hey Nami, when do we leave?" Usopp asked

"When you decide you would rather use guns than a slingshot." Nami stated

"B-but, I love my slingshot!" Usopp shouted

"Well, you're much better with a gun than you'll ever be with a slingshot." Nami told

"She's got a point kid, we'd never be able to beat Arlong, but you did it the instant you were given a few guns, you're just plain better, and you look better with 'em too." Genzo pointed out

"Just give up Usopp, even Luffy would agree you're better with a gun." Nami stated

"But-"Usopp started

"Yep, I agree." Luffy agreed "Now let's go Nami, that grave really bummed me out and Zoro's all out of sake, you even already got your new tatoo and our flag is finally done, we should go!" Luffy shouted

"Fine, fine, once they get the tangerines on the ship, okay." Nami answered looking at their new flag, a skull wearing a straw-hat like that of Luffy's own with crossbones behind it. Nami herself thought that one day they might change it to reflect the new nature of the crew when they get there but that was a day far off from today.

"Nami, wheres all the sake?" Zoro asked

"You drank it all already!" Nami answered "I am surrounded by complete dolts"

"One who walks with wise men will be a wise man, one who walks with evil, is inevitably evil." Usopp stated

"You calling me an idiot Usopp?" Nami asked

"Well would you look at that, a huge pile of money." Usopp said

"And he's lying again, god I hope we can set out soon." Nami stated forsaking the piles of dollars the villagers were getting out of Arlong's base that he had taken as "taxes".

"Well do you not like this place Nami?" Nojiko asked

"No, I love home, it's just that this place is really making me depressed, so I want to go and follow my dream!" Nami started

"Yes, yes drawing a map of the whole world and the only way to do that is to go through the entirety of the Grand line, we all know it, especially now since you're our hero." Genzo explained

"Y'know what Nami? If it helps us leave faster I claim that this land is under my protection as long as they fly our flag somewhere on their island, even in secret we shall always come back to save it if it needs saving." Luffy shouted so all could hear

"I don-" Nami started

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea, as long as it gets Nami off her ass and leaving this island." Genzo ranted

"I've barely been here two days and you already want me gone!" Nami shouted

"I never wanted you here in the first place, and then you came straight to me to get that tattoo, just get off my island already and I'll put up the flag already!" Genzo continued

"But my-" Nami tried

"They've already been set up now go!" Genzo screamed.

Finally the crew was off to go straight to Logue town with a resounding cheer from all aboard the ship. after many days, yet again due to a lack of helmsman, though thanks to Luffys ability to control the ocean, and Nami's navigation skills they were able to reach Logue town. Upon reaching the town they had to decide how they would split up the money to be spent in the city for things like Zoro's new swords for his new sword style, funds for Usopp's new cannon's for the Merry, which he insisted they needed because all the Merry was before was a basically a merchant vessel, but with some common cannons it'll be a good right sloop. Sanji insisted that they needed new materials for food, especially fish because of how close Logue town is to the Grand Line.

"I'll need at least 50,000 berri to get us to the Grand Line, so if you could give me 100,000 berri, we should be more than suited enough to get to be sure." Sanji said

"That sounds reasonable enough here you go Sanji, now go get us some provisions." Nami answered "And you Usopp?"

"Well, if my approximations are correct, a good cannon should cost around 50,000 berri, so around 500,000 berri should be appropriate for five guns on each side."

"If I must, for the better safety of the crew then I will." Nami answered "Now lastly, you Zoro, how much do you need."

"For new swords maybe around 100,000 Berri."

"100,000! That's way too much, why would swords ever cost that much?"

"For a good sword around 50,000 or at least those were my last approximations."

"Why do you need two swords only one broke!" Nami screamed

"Because the Kusanagi isn't my sword." Zoro explained

"It is now." Luffy gave "You can also have this one." creating a new sword out of thin air "I call this Durandal"

"Are you sure you can just do this?" Zoro questioned

"Not at all, but it's fun, and when will I ever use swords?" Luffy asked

"Now you don't have to worry about swords and I can just give you nothing! Now go out there and go do some shopping so we can leave to get on the grand line post-haste" Nami shouted

"Nami what does post-haste mean?" Luffy wondered

"It means go search around the city until it's time to go, now go find some smog or something to play with." Nami concluded

And so the group ended their chat on the Going Merry, they had to continue on searching in every direction to find their certain things while Nami was left tending to the garden on the Going Merry she couldn't easily tend to with the quick leaving from Arlongs and all.

* * *

Usopp left to go get some much needed cannons for the Going Merry due to the old ones being complete crap. Though, Usopp had no idea where to find out where cannons would be. Usopp's inability to direct himself through the town led to his bumping into a certain mercenary which would be a bad idea to get on the bad side of.

"Oh sorry sir, I'll get out of your way." Usopp apologized

"That's fine kid, now get out of my way." The mercenary responded

"Wait your Daddy Masterson, aren't you?" Ussop asked

"Yes, yes he is! Now duel him for the meanie attitude he used!" Daddies daughter responded for him

"Heh, I don't think we-" Usopp started

"Well, Sorry about this kid, guess we'll have to duel. We can do it right here and right now. By the way no hard feelings about this." Daddy Masterson explained

"Nooooo, and the adventure was just starting to get good, Maybe if I... No, how about...-" Usopp thought aloud

"Are ya gonna duel, or should I kill you here and now" Masterson said throwing Usopp a handgun and turning the other way around. Usopp caught the handgun, of course, but it barely changed anything, he just got even more fearful. "So you're gonna start by being back to back with me, then after ten steps we'll turn and shoot, my beautiful daughter here will be counting down steps for us and afterwords we'll go get ice cream like you wanted." Masterson stated. So the duel went as started they all got into positions and a crowd even erupted to watch the show. But one thing changed about Usopp within that time, he started fiddling with the handgun he was given, it just didn't feel right to Usopp, and it took his mind off of his impending death. Usopp's tinkering did lead to something unexpected though, he stopped shivering and loosened the gun up, Usopp felt the way the gun was, felt all of its imperfections as well as kinks, he tried to perfect the gun in the time he had, which was little and shortening. When the ten steps had finally ended Usopp had not moved at all and was still working on the pistol. Masterson was not ready at all for this and expecting the boy to shift or move in his last moments completely missed. It was Mastersons doom of course as each duelist only gets one bullet and the kid had a free shot on him, fate had flipped the tables. "Shoot me boy you have a clear shot." Masterson cried in desperation

"Just give me a few seconds, I've almost got it." Usopp replied finally fixing the gun to his preferences and turning to face Masterson. Mastersons face was not what he had expected though, the look of a man ready to die, in possibly the most shameful way possible.

"Y'know this reminds me of one time, where the pirate Yassop had me down, and I was almost dead, but he let me live. A courtesy I don't believe I'll be getting from you." He monologued

"Wait, you knew my father?" Usopp exclaimed

"We dueled tpgether, just like this one, but he shot back and got me right on the ground, I was doomed, I pleaded with him to shoot me, but he did not. He claimed it was because I had a daughter, and he had a son, a son named Usopp who he abandoned at a young age. Are you that Usopp?" he asked

"Yes, I am, are you gonna let me live?" Usopp pleaded

"You're the one with the fully loaded gun kid. You tell me, but if you run, I get to kill you." Masterson explained

"How about we change the rules a bit?" Usopp asked now fueled and raring to go.

"What do you propose?" Masterson pondered

"If I can hit that sign, the crown one, Then I get two of your best pistols and whatever your daughters dress is worth in belli's. But If I can't hit it, you get to kill me as if I ran from the duel, that okay with you?" Usopp propsed

"That crown, It's pretty far away, you sure about this kid?" Masterson asked

"I'm sure!" Usopp shouted, readying his arm and aiming his best at the crown, ready to win, or to die.

...

...

Usopp fired, with the handgun no less. It was a perfect shot right through the crown jewel on the crown, a shot like no other a shot that could only be performed by...

"A true son of Usopp." Masterson commented, throwing the young Usopp two of his best pistols and his newest mercenary prize money, worth he didn't even remember how much. "You truly are one amazing kid Usopp, Wish you well, ya boy wonder." And with that masterson got up, took his daughter, crying over her fathers loss, and left. to go on another mission probably, just after reporting in this new one. Usopp was of course never the same, instantly feinting after the fright of the whole ordeal and only waking up an hour or so later, but nothing he was given was touched, people were too afraid of the man who beat Masterson.

* * *

Zoro had just gotten two new swords straight from Luffy, both he was sure were beyond legendary, but then again he also knew nothing about them, so there's that too. So doing the intelligent thing Zoro decided to visit a bar to 1. get drunk as all hell (its not just bad luck all the time that gives him such bad sense of direction)and 2. he'd not too recently found out that bartenders now much more then they let on. This plan was instantly botched of course upon seeing every bar in town was full of marines, but more importantly didn't have any good deals or hard drinks. Zoro now had to come up with an even more ingenious plan to get drunk, or he could just go to a sword store to find out about the swords, without being drunk. Choosing the better choice, at least in the rest of the crews interest to stay alive, Zoro went to the sword store.

"Welcome to the sword emporium the place you'll find any sword you could want. we got curved swords, claymore's and even gladius' " a shop employee said disheartened and unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, uh... how do I say this, where would your best sword... informant be? I guess thats how you say it, sorry I'm really hungover" Zoro questioned, still hungover from his drinking habits upon the Going Merry.

"Oh, yeah, her, shes a usual customer should come right through the door in around 3... 2... 1... 0... -1... -2..." The employee continued on still bored out of his mind, whilst a young woman burst through the door exclaiming

"Sorry I'm late, scrubbing the floors took a little too long today" rushing toward the curved swords as fast as possible, particularly the katanas.

"Miss, I believe I heard you were the sword expert around here" Zoro stumbled up toward her, head throbbing now, so much so he could swear the girl looked like a grown up version of Kuina.

"Sure am, names Tashigi, what would you like to ask mr. ... what's your name?" Tashigi introduced

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, the ex-pirate bounty hunter. and I'd like you to examine this sword" Zoro started

"You're really hungover sir, might I suggest some vitamins." Tashigi suggested pulling out some vitamins and handing them over to Zoro "Now Mr. Zoro what you have here is a 70 cm long katana, longer than most but from your style you seem too wield two which is still doable, made with... wait I don't know this substance, and the hilt, it looks exactly like depictions of the Kusanagi, no, must be a replica, but it seems too be usable. Mr. Zoro did you know you had such a legendary blade?" Tashigi asked

"No, I know nothing of this sword, could you tell me something about it?" Zoro was wondering, and his head was now much better.

"The Kusanagi is a sword that was retrieved from the body of Orochi the demon after the former god, now traveling samurai Susanoo slayed him, he then gave the sword to his sister Amaterasu in an act to make up for what he had done, but stayed mortal afterwords. the sword is a symbol of greatness and has to do with the gods." Tashigi embellished

"And this one?" Zoro asked pulling out Durandal

"an 80 cm long blade, but straight, gold encrusted hilt and... this is exactly like the sword Durandal, the sharpest blade in exisistence, known for holding off over 1000 men alone in one battle, and being able to cut large boulders completely through in one slice, it's so sharp, but this must be a replica also. you sir really love your famous swords" Tashigi expressed

"Didn't need the lesson, but that's all I needed to know, I'll be going now" Zoro said

"maybe see you around I guess, i'll keep looking at my swords" Tashigi halfheartedly put out as Zoro left the shop, she wanted to give out more knowledge, but she couldn't

* * *

Luffy decided it best to go straight to the center of town, because of course that's where they'd keep the pirate kings execution ground, only there, and from there Luffy would shout out loud to the world that he would become the next king of the pirates. As Luffy rushed past stall after stall, and store after store he eventually came to the large open area he must've been executed in. The area even still had the large wooden platform they would've killed him at, and Luffy had to get to the top of it.

"I summon thee, Anant" Luffy called out summoning a gigantic seven headed cobra, which descended from the sky down to Luffy. Luffy knew Anant, he knew Anant very well, he was his ride throughout the world, moving faster than any boat or person, and flying too. Anant stooped to Luffy's level allowing him to get on top of him and giving him a ride all the way to the top of the podium. "Thanks Anant, couldn't do it without ya!" Luffy exclaimed

Now to most people a gigantic seven headed snake with the ability to fly would be an average viewing habit, but to the people of Loguetown, it was an entirely new situation, one they had never been in before and which thoroughly caused them to lose their shit. It did not help that it had to have happened in the town square in the middle of town, where anyone could see it, and oh boy the panic was real. To the rest of the crew of the Going Merry it was unprecedented yet predictable, but more importantly could mean that Luffy could be in trouble. The whole crew rushed to the town square even if for some misdirection made it harder to do so.

"I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs for the whole world to hear.

"Not on my watch." Buggy stated now behind him and with sea stone cuffs which he clamped on Luffy, to stop him from using his devil fruit powers. As an acknowledgement that it worked Anant completely disappeared from the sky, and all that filled his place was the new dark grey sky of storm. The perimeter was surrounded by marines fully afraid of the powers of the small boy now in chains. Inside the perimeter only the Going Merry crew, Buggy's crew and some mafia members, which most would mistake for Buggy's crew. "And now I'll kill this brat, and I'll be king of the pirates, on my way to the grand line!" Buggy screamed to much applause from his crew.

Despite Buggy's seemingly effortless win, there seemed to be a power even greater than Luffy that wanted Luffy to still be there, something so powerful the execution block imploded in an bolt of lightning crushing it to the ground and leaving two survivors still alive from the crash. A clown and a straw hat pirate stood in the wreckage, and with no sea stone to be seen. This problem was huge for one clown and his crew as said straw hat pirate was now free from his limitations and needed to have some fun.

Luffy whipped up a few extra hands as well as a three pointed spear, some would call it a trident, Luffy wouldn't know what to call it. unfortunately for Zoro across the sea of men, once Luffy had been shackled he lost his two swords, and he was quite inefficient and one sword style, and in one of the worst circumstances to boot. Usopp might've been doing fine, if it hadn't been for the rain making all his newly acquired gunpowder and guns useless. Nami was unfortunately just as useless as ever, and not one to forget Sanji, was still delivering food from his shopping spree to the ship. In the simplest of terms the straw hat's were in need of dire help. And help they would receive, though not from who they would want. A certain captain jumped down from his perch to join in on the fight. Captain Smoker joined in and added his powers to the fray allowing just enough time for Nami to scream out to the rest

"Did you guys get all the stuff we need?"

"I wasn't able to get Cannons, but I'm pretty sure Sanji got food" Usopp screamed back

"Well, then you're gonna love this deal on cannons, steal one, get one free" Zoro responded pointing out the cannons on the marines HQ not too far away.

"I like that deal, Usopp you're coming with me and we're getting us a free cannon." Nami proposed finding Usopp and dragging him with her into the crowd.

"I'll find Luffy then..." Zoro started before being met with a red shirted boy, with a straw hat on his head "Well that wasn't too hard."

"Hey Zoro, where're Nami and Usopp goin?" Luffy asked

"Well, we forgot to get some cannons so they went straight off to the HQ, I think we're supposed to head to the Going Merry." Zoro replied

"Sounds Fun" Grinning wildly "Now get in the chariot" Luffy appeared upon a chariot pulled by flaming horses, which shone like the sun.

"I'm not even gonna question it anymore" Zoro said hopping on before Luffy whipped the horses into gear and he couldn't even feel his face anymore, it traveled at the speed of the sun much too fast and much too powerful. The pure power from moving at that acceleration was enough to burn off most faces within the near proximity, and turn to ashes anyone in the way. Any marine smart enough to throw in their two cents moved out of the way and received only third degree burns, anyone else, well you know.

Usopp was being pulled at maximum speeds by Nami, so much he felt like he was Zoro on the sun chariot, but all that didn't matter upon reaching the HQ, and seeing the most dreaded marine Luffy might face... except for the admirals... or the vice admirals... or actually a lot of people. Captain Smoker. Smoker had immediately identified that these two were with the straw hat pirate kid he'd seen, who was an obvious pirate, and therefore needed to be stopped in the name of absolute justice.

"Usopp, find the best cannons you can and get back to the ship I'll hold him off for as long as possible" Nami whispered pushing Usopp right into the HQ, putting Smoker on his guard for one, and two extremely surprised, but he couldn't let this girl trick him, he had to stop any and all pirates. Usopp got into the building and did his usually thing, breakdown in disbelief of himself, motivate himself, continue on for short while, get depressed, repeat. Nami more interestingly had the first big fight she'd ever have while on this crew, of many to be sure.

"I'm not one to beat a girl, but if I must she should at least be somewhat armed" Smoker said between puffs throwing her a broom, mostly used for cleaning.

"You call this arming yourself, this is a broom!" Nami screamed, she was definitely not ready for this. Nonetheless the fight started, Smoker turned himself into smoke unable to be hit by Nami, but also not really physically there. Nami, not really one to fight before took the broom as one would a claymore and swung it randomly, achieving nothing, both from her horrible form, and from Smokers near invulnerability, to most physical means. It was quite sad, in Smokers view, a girl defending herself with only a broom against a devil fruit user. That was until when Smoker finally decided to use his weapon, the thistles of the brush actually caught the weapon, all of a sudden Nami had also shifted into the form of an expert bow-staff wielder, swinging the broom at his face, Smoker could only assume that his seastone weapon might have rubbed off slightly upon the broom, and it could hurt. This question was of course never answered because at that moment Smoker went flying, flying so far he was into the sky.

"Did I hit him Nami?" Usopp shouted from within the HQ

"How did you manage to even move his smoke body?" Nami shouted back looking through the rather large hole left by the cannonball

"That's a question for another day, but for now help me move these cannons, and the cannonballs, we'll need them." Usopp explained pushing the cannon on wheels with all his might, and having it go nowhere.

"This is how you pull it Usopp." Nami exasperated taking a rope and pulling a cannon behind her straight to the Going Merry.

Within a few short hours all of the cannons had been pulled up to the ship and the marines were nowhere near them, or even knew they were about to leave. Loguetown had been an adventure all in itself, and they hadn't even reached the GrandLine. All of the strawhats knew they had to improve one way or another if they were going to survive within its borders... except for Luffy and Sanji, they were just fine, maybe Zoro if Luffy didn't get in trouble too much and he could keep his new sword playtoys. Zoro did get them back by the way, upon asking to go back into the town to try and buy a sword again, and being denied again. And so the Strawhat crew decided it was time to leave for the Grandline, there was nothing else for them here, it was time for the real adventure to begin. Even with questions about the storm, and even more, what else could the straw hat boy do?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

My dear God I am sorry this took so long, I'd almost forgot about it and then all of a sudden someone comes and favorites it and reignites my passion for this little story of mine, I have to thank them and everyone else currently reading this story, and supporting it so here is one of the longest chapters yet and maybe the longest ever, but thanks, otherwise I'll still work on it if no one likes it though, but that's just me


End file.
